The Shield's Playground
by JadeRose1
Summary: John wishes to play in ways his love in not comfortable. So he stumbled across the help of the Shield. (Centon plus Shield) Warning: SLASH! Co-Written with Waldron82
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John Cena leaned against the wall of a dark corridor in an arena with his nose buried inside of a book. It was still early yet, several hours before a live Raw show and there was no one around him. The dimpled face of the WWE had a secret desire, a hidden passion that would have made his PG crowd blush...he was in to BDSM...or so he thought. John had been interested in the lifestyle ever since he saw his very first video on a gay bondage porn website over a year ago but his boyfriend Randy Orton scoffed at the very idea. The Viper always satisfied John in every way yet the dark allure of the leather community called him. He wanted to submit to another man fully. All of his control stripped away leaving him nothing more than a Master's willing slut. He read each word slowly of a book that had caught his eye seeming to be almost a staple in the lifestyle Screw The Roses, Send Me The Thorns, his blue eyes widening in wonder at what he was learning.

Three men were making their way through the back area of the arena talking quietly among themselves of their recent 'extra' activities. One of them stopped when he had a feeling they were not alone. His head turned looking down the hall seeing one of the faces of the WWE lost in his own world. A faint smirk brushed his dark lips when he stopped a familiar book in the older man's hands. He nudged the other two pointing. The two toned man shook his head no while the shorter haired man rested his head on his fist with a finger tapping his jaw.

The first man nodded & motions the other two to go on without him. As they took off he approached John the faint smirk still to his lips. "Hey John." His deep voice seemed to almost cling the air around John. "I didn't know you had an interest in that sort of thing." The man gave a silent chuckle as he tapped the book lightly.

John jumped, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks as he realized he had been found out by a member of the Shield. "I...uh..." He stammered, quickly closing the book and moving it out of sight. "What sort of thing, Roman?" He asked the dark Samoan.  
"D/s..." his smirk grew as did the hint twinkle to his eyes in the light of the hall. His tongue ran over his lips to wet them. "Or is it the S/m more your thing? Or is it just an overall curiosity?"

John looked a little confused by Roman's question. "Huh? Uh...what?" He asked, totally lost. His exposure was limited to several hours a week of Bound Gods videos.  
Roman fought not to roll his eyes. "Well that answers that one a little." He pursed his lips looking at John. he leaned down to avoid prying ears. "Your book...You more interested into Domination & submission...or Sadomasochism?" Roman stood back up to look back down at John.  
"S-submission...and pain?" John almost squeaked out before clearing his throat, mentally berating himself. "I mean...I've been interested for a while now...mostly just watched videos on a site called Bound Gods."

Ramon couldn't help but roll his eyes that time with a shake of his head. "No offence John...you're clueless." He stood back up straighter giving a faint suck of his teeth as he debated telling John to just forget it & walk away.  
"Sorry, you asked." John snapped, offended by Roman's body language. "I never claimed to be an expert on the subject. I was just minding my own business reading. Y-You're just like my boyfriend...no one takes what I want seriously!"

Roman's eyes widened slightly hearing John's claim of a boyfriend. He actually took a step back. "Sorry John I didn't know you were already taken." He then gave a faint cough behind his hand. "But if you do have a real interest in what you are reading there." He pursed his lips again as he scratched his jaw. The smirk returning to his lips. "Maybe we can talk."  
Some of the fire cooled in John's eyes at Roman's offer. "Okay. Talking should be fine. And I'm very interested...Have been for a while now but with my busy work schedule..." His voice trailed off a little. "And I didn't know who to ask about it." He finished at last.

Roman crossed his arm looking back at John his legs slightly parted to give him a firm base. "I understand...both the schedule & the hard to know who to talk to. I only approached you because I saw you book. Depending on how far you have gotten in it I am sure you see there is a lot more to it then what that site shows you...well unless you are just into the 'weekend playing'." Roman took a look around to make sure they were still alone.

John decided to trust Roman since they appeared to be alone. "I'll level with you, Man. I'm in a committed relationship with Randy Orton. Have been for a while but he never seemed very interested in learning about BDSM. He knows about my semi obsession and tolerates it. I...I enjoy bottoming to him...especially when he is aggressive with me. I just want to see what it would feel like to push that feeling a little more with someone I can trust...maybe a little more pain...less control." He took a breath. "Am I making any sense at all?"

Roman nodded slightly. "You sound more of what some would call a weekender. You may have an interest in some aspects of it..." He gave a faint suck of his teeth again. "Like what you see in those videos, but not a full surrender of control. You can see yourself maybe tied up & toyed with, maybe even a few lashes with a whip to make your flesh tingle. Not much more though?"

"I honestly don't know. I have so many thoughts... fantasies but I don't want to neglect Randy either. I love him and we get so little time together as it is." John thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess it would be more of a time to time play for me...if Randy allows me to indulge at all. I'd never hurt him just to live out my desires." John looked down, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. "I have kind of a fantasy...being restrained and gagged...no way to talk myself out of the situation...while I am used and toyed with...maybe spanked...whatever the Dom wants to do to me."

Roman closed his eyes for just a moment before he opened them again to lean in closer to John, with him sitting Roman seemed even taller almost looming over him. "Tell you want...you get the OK from your boyfriend...maybe we can work something out. But I better not get the Viper on my ass for this." He stood back up & headed back down the hall to give John time to think without him breathing down his neck.

John almost trembled in anticipation from the way Roman had stared at him. He knew he had his work cut out for him to convince his boyfriend to allow him to play. There would be a lot of sucking up to do.

* * *

Roman reached The Shield's locker room for the night & walk in. The other members were stretched out in different parts of the room. Dean's head was stuck inside a leather magazine of some kind. Seth looked up from his place where he had been engrossed in his cell phone. "So...how did it go?" He asked a little nervously.  
Dean sat the magazine down to listen as Roman moved to take a seat pursing his lips before he spoke. "We...may have a new playmate."

"OOooo" Commented Dean. "Why only a maybe?"  
"He has a guy."  
"Oh." The dark glee in Dean's tone fading.  
Seth looked at his fellow Shield member in confusion. "If he has a guy why would he play with us?" He gave a small laugh. "John doesn't seem much like the kinky type."

"Well he is...at least curious." Roman told them. "But he said his guy has no interest in indulging his curiosity."  
"So a weekender."  
"Pretty much."  
Dean smirked the dark twinkle returning. "I can deal...how is that different from the clubs?"  
"Damn." Seth said almost to himself. "Someone like John wanting to play with us." He paused. "Wait...he isn't a Dom?"

Roman shook his head. "No...a bottom & curious over submission & a little pain." Dean was licking his lips over the ideas in his head with the crazy look to his eyes. Roman looked over at him. "Calm your jets Dean!" He told him firmly. "Remember he is new & we don't want to scare him off the first shot we have at him. You figure if he likes it...maybe he will return for repeats."  
Dean grumbled with a scowl. "Yes Sir...of course."

A smile broke out on the two toned haired man's face. Seth loved being a Dom but always seemed to end up being the submissive in the group when there was no one else to scratch Roman and Dean's itch. "I love it. Someone else can be on the bottom of the chain for once."  
Roman nodded. "Yeah seems he has no desire to learn our side of the coin boys, but don't overwhelm him...I did not mention you two to him yet. Let's see how he reacts, that's if he gets the OK from his partner."

"And what if we are too much for him?" Wondered Dean? Do you get all the fun for yourself? No fair?!"  
Roman gave a low growl at actually causes Dean to back down slightly. "I NEVER said I would play fully alone...we will see where it goes."  
"Yes...Sir." Dean almost spat out before returning to his magazine.  
Seth nodded at Roman's words. "Sounds good, Sir. Guess we'll see soon enough."

"So how much time did you give him to decide?" Dean asked from his seat.  
"I didn't once he decided he will come."  
"And we will help him cum alright." Dean laughed sounds a lot like a Joker from Batman. Roman just sighed ignoring the bad joke for now.

* * *

John returned to the hotel later that night after Raw, hoping he could find a way to bring up the subject of Roman to Randy without hurting him or pissing him off. He used his room key and walked in with butterflies in his stomach. "You in yet, Ran?"  
"Yeah...bed." Randy called out stretched out on the bed. He had a warm compress on his right shoulder, dressed in a pair of grey gym shorts.  
John walked toward the voice, seeing Randy with the warm towel. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah...just the norm." The younger man sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why Hunter brought Dave back."  
"Well, I guess it's best for business." John mocked Hunter, going to sit on the edge of the bed. He wondered if now was the best time given Randy's mood. "You looked good out there, Baby. But hell, you always do."  
"Thanks Babe...you not half shabby either." Randy lightly joked. "But yeah...Dave never was good a pulling...leaves & goes in to MMA & it's like he forgot ANYTHING about how to pull." Randy moved to sit up. "I could almost swear that power bomb of his hits even harder now.

John winced in sympathy at Randy's words. "Damn, Ran. Hope you feel better." He took a deep breath. "Can we talk about something that happened before the show?"  
"Sure..." He moved to try to get comfortable again. Shoot."  
John forced himself to stay calm. "You know about my interest in BDSM, Babe. Well, I bought a book about it to try to learn more in my spare time. I was reading it at the arena when Roman saw me...he asked me about it." He paused to try to get a read on Randy's emotions.

Randy sighed with a roll of his eyes. "What happened?" He groaned wondering exactly where John was going with this.  
John gulped, feeling the shit was about to hit the fan soon. "It seems Roman is into the lifestyle. He seemed to know a lot. He offered to play with me...let me live out some of my submissive fantasies." He hurried to add the next part. "But I told him I am in a serious relationship with you. That I loved you and would have to ask you first. He said it was cool and to let him know."

A low growl like sound came from Randy's chest. "You know I don't play well with others John."  
"I know." John sighed. "I love you, Randy. You know it. We've stuck by each other through a lot of shit. You come first. B-But I want this, Baby. It won't change how I feel about you. I just want this experience with someone I can trust."  
"And you really think you can trust him?" Randy wasn't sure if he should be mad or hurt that John was even debating being with another guy. Damn if it was one of the divas maybe he could understand, but this was another guy. One of their co-workers.

"I think so...We're co workers. If he tried something I could report his ass." John gave Randy a timid smile. "At least we know he's clean."  
Randy grumbled under his breath. "True...but I still don't like it..." He huffed looking at John. "And where am I in all of this? What about his two buddies? They almost always seem to be at each other's hips."  
"I don't know…He never mentioned them." John answered quietly. "And you would be welcome to watch or join in if you want." His voice grew hopeful. "Please, Baby?"

"I still don't like it babe...wh-what if they go to far?" He closed his eyes with a sigh. "What if I don't have the stomach for it...even if you seem to like it." Randy opened his eyes showing the rare look of worry. "I know you like a little pain...just because of some of our matches. That doesn't mean I want to sit by while it happens."  
John reached over to take Randy's free hand. "I guess that's what safe words are for? Also, it wouldn't have to be as extreme as the videos I watch. I'm sure they are exaggerated a lot to be entertaining."

Randy nodded squeezing John's hand tight. "OK Babe...if it means that much to you. I...I just don't know if I can watch."  
"You mean you would be okay with me going alone?" John asked in surprise. "I don't want any secrets, Ran."  
Randy ran his other hand over his mouth & jaw. "Honestly Johnny I don't want you doing it at all...but if it means so much..."  
John felt conflicted. He wanted the experience so badly but not at the expense of upsetting his love. "I really want this, Randy. B-But not at the risk of destroying us. Please know... it's not about love, Babe. It's just play."

"It...it won't. Give me time to think it over baby if I go with you or not. If I knew for sure it was just Roman...maybe I would be ok not going. If the others are there with him...no I would not feel right leaving you alone with three people I don't care how trusting you feel they are."

"Maybe I can talk to Roman and find out?" John offered. "Then you can base your decision off that either way." John felt a weight being lifted with the dreaded discussion almost over. He leaned to snuggle close to Randy on the bed. "You know I'm yours, Baby. Always."

"Yeah...maybe more details would help babe." Randy carefully wrapped an arm around John. "And you better believe you are always mine."  
John breathed in Randy's scent as he rested against him. "Maybe you can show me later how I'm yours?" He flirted with a teasing tone.  
"Yeah later Babe...I promise...Just already took the pain pills Doc gave me." Randy sighed. "You know they make me drowsy."  
"Sure, you relax, Ran." John agreed. The two men laid together to get some much-needed down time, John feeling better about the whole situation even if a bit excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked for Roman the next evening at the Smackdown taping. He came a little early so hopefully he could chat with the Samoan before more people arrived. Spotting him standing outside of the Shield's locker room, John hurried to catch him before he disappeared. "Hey, Man." The CeNation leader glanced around. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

The faint smirk crossed Romans lips before running his tongue behind them as he heard John calling him. He turned his head pushing off the wall. "Sure come on in." He pushed the door open to the locker room.  
John followed Roman inside, glancing around. "Thanks, Roman. I wanted to talk to you about your offer."  
Seth who was in the corner doing push-up, lifted his head hearing the door open. Dean once again had his nose in a book. This time it was 'The Art of War.'. His eyes peered over the top of it seeing John enter with Roman behind him shutting the door. "Go ahead John, take a seat. They won't bite." Roman told him.

John glanced at the other Shield members nervously, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Uh...okay. Thanks." He sat down on a bench, glancing at Roman. "Do they know about our talk?" Seth paused his push-ups, watching the scene unfold but letting Roman do the talking. He didn't want to fuck up their chances to play with John.  
"Yeah they know." Roman informed John as he grabbed on of the folding chairs bringing it closer to sit. "You can speak freely in front of them."

John cleared his throat. "Okay...well I spoke with Randy last night. He was a little worried about my safety but gave me the okay to play. He loves me and wants me to get what I need." Seth's eyes widened at the mention of Randy's name. He should have known it would be him. The Viper and John seemed permanently joined at the hip most of the time.  
Dean eyes widened but more from glee then shock. "How soon can we begin?"  
"Down." Roman almost barked. He took a deep breath looking back at John. "Please forgive him."

John's eyes widened as Dean was looking at him like a wild dog would eye a choice steak. Randy's warnings to him flashed across his mind. "So...it would be all three of you?" John asked Roman.  
"We're not all as crazy as Dean here, John." Seth could not resist adding, giving Dean a death glare.  
"Well unless you have an issue with that." Roman told him.

"But you said..." Dean started to protest till Roman raised his hand signaling him to be quiet. Roman took a deep breath focusing back on John.  
"We each have aspects we like to explore...but we won't do anything that you are dead set against."  
"Would you mind sharing some aspects you have in mind?" John asked, intrigued. "Just so you know I'm not necessarily against it...but Randy may request to watch for safety reasons since I'm a little outnumbered. Not that I don't trust you."

"Well I am sort of all around." Roman commented as he sucked his teeth faintly in thought. Seth just loved working with restraints. Not surprising if you see him sitting in the back working with short lengths of rope to figure out more interesting knots. As for Dean...he like the pain." A faint laugh escaped Dean's lips. "Oh he also likes to try to work into people's heads."  
John nodded, not sure if Dean excited or scared him shitless. "It all sounds good. How do you feel about Randy being present?"

Roman pursed his lips then licked them. "Hmmm. What you boys think?"  
"Thought you said he had no interest in this." Dean commented as he finally sat the book down. "That's why John was coming to us. How do we know he won't try to cry foul as soon as it becomes too much for his sensitive stomach?"  
"I'm cool with Randy as long as he doesn't make us feel uncomfortable." Seth piped up.  
John sighed at the question. "Dean makes a good point. I'll have a talk with him. Make sure he won't protest unless he really feels I would be in danger. We've been together a long time...surely you can understand his concern."

Roman wiped his hand along his jaw. "Of course John, we are hoping this can be a well enjoyed & mutual agreement among us all. Would be nice to have a steady play partner for a change...well besides Seth over there when we can twist his arm enough." He gave a faint laugh.  
Seth laughed at Roman's comment. "Hey, I've had Dean in the ropes a time or two." John smiled, feeling more at ease. "Okay, I'll talk to Randy and we can set up a play date?" He pulled out his phone. "If you want to give me a number?"

Dean sort of glared as Seth at the mention of him being at their mercy on occasion because of those ropes. Roman just ignored them. "Sure man not a problem." He rattled off his number once John was ready. "We can start slow if you wish, of course hotel room make things limited at times." He gave the faint smirk. "but if things go well we do know a few play spots...if you don't mind a little...show & tell."

John gave Roman a look of question. "Uh...show and tell?" Seth tried not to smile at how naive John seemed compared to their lifestyle. It seemed the older man had much to learn.  
"Yes...public clubs." Roman began. "Many times have open play spaces. Which means anyone can watch what we are doing. Don't worry, no one is permitted to join in unless we give permission. They would be spectators...just like Randy would be for our hotel fun."  
"Oh..okay." John nodded his understanding. "Has anyone ever recognized you? Just concerned about it ending up in the dirt sheets but sounds fun."

"Who knows & who cares." Piped up Dean. "Were the bad guys remember?" He spoke more with a curl of his lip.  
Roman gave a faint sigh. "Honestly John we don't know. We don't go out of our way to hide, put it that way. What happens between the car & the front door we can't control. All I can tell you is once you are past the front doors you don't need to worry. The circles we run most of the time keep things discreet & the client base close to the vest if you get my drift. If anything we will get scrutinized for bringing a new guy in."

John nodded his understanding before standing to let himself out. "I'll be in touch, Guys." He left the room to go get ready for the show. Seth looked at Dean with another glare. "Way to go, Ambrose. I'm surprised you didn't scare John away. You were eyeing the guy like raw meat."  
"Yeah & I bet you were trying to figure out how you want he trussed like a turkey so I could." He laughed licking his lips at the idea. Roman huffed a breath before getting up to return to his own prep work.

"I admit he does have a nice body for rope work. Imagine all those muscles straining." Seth agreed with a smirk all his own. "Orton is hot too...love to see him in a hogtie. Shame he's not into it."  
Dean laughed. "Wonder if we can wear him down."  
"Now, now boys...you know better." Roman started chiding both men.  
"But how does he know if he never has tried." Dean voiced up. He tried his own version of puppy eyes. "Can't you just picture the interesting ties Seth could get him into with his shoulders?"

Seth almost salivated at the very thought. "Damn, Dean. You're a bad influence on me."  
"Who me." Dean showed fainted insult, but then laughed. "Come on...I know you can picture those arms nice & taut...strained in ways you could not even picture another man getting into." Roman just took a deep breath, not admitting that the thought of the Viper also at their mercy was at least slightly appealing. He would not force anyone though, but maybe seeing it first-hand may sway the Viper...the question would be in what way.

Seth grew quiet as Dean's words sunk in. They did sound appealing. "Damn it, Dean!" He exploded. "Let's focus on John for now. We know he's willing."  
"Yeah yeah...whatever buddy boy...whatever." Dean laughed as he picked his book back up & returned to reading. Seth went back to his workout, trying to get his mind on the upcoming match and not the sexy face of the WWE who would soon be at their mercy.

* * *

Randy was pacing his locker room & kept glancing at the clock. He would then debate picking up his phone. What was he thinking letting John walk in there alone.  
John chose that moment to walk into Randy's private room all smiles. "Hey, Ran." His smile faded as he took in Randy's expression. "You seem upset."  
Randy stopped & huffed out a breath he didn't quite realize he was holding. "So? What happened?"  
"I talked to Roman in the Shield's locker room. Seth and Dean were there. You were right...they all three want to play with me." John studied Randy. "Roman seems like the guy in charge. He said you're welcome to watch if you want. He wants it to be enjoyable for us all."

Randy's eyes narrowed when John mentioned all three of them. He fought to remain silent when he realized John was still talking. "I still don't like it." He voices once John was silent. "But I know you are set on it & I would be foolish to have you go alone."  
John gulped, hoping the next line would not anger the Viper more. "They ask that you don't complain unless you really feel I'm in danger if you watch...so they feel at freedom to work. Seth is a rope expert."

Randy took a deep breath ducking his head. "John I know you want to always see the good in people...but look REALLY deep. Do you really trust these guys that much?"  
John bit his lip a moment, thinking. "I think so. Roman seemed very responsible. Especially if you're there I might be nervous...but I'd be okay."  
"Fine. Set it up." Randy tried not to grumble wondering what he was getting himself & John into.

John grinned broadly, sending Roman a text on his phone. #Boyfriend said set it up. Let us know the time and place.# He walked over to the younger man, resting his head on Randy's chest. "Love you big daddy."  
"Yeah..." He wrapped on arm briefly around John patting his head before letting go as he was never much for PDA. "Just better not make me regret this babe."

* * *

Roman pulled his phone off feeling it vibrate. "He works fast." He lightly licked his lips before sucking on them. "How soon we want this...and NOT tonight." He heard a grumble from Dean. "Tough, now chill out."  
"I guess when ever...Sir. Seem you already know my view." Dean scowled.  
"Up to you, Sir." Seth answered easily from his place. "John sounds eager by how fast he worked on Randy."  
"All the more reason the sooner." Dean cried out.  
"And you know the hazards of not being prepared." Roman reminded him.

"What the fuck is there to prepare? This just a beginning 'meeting'. Seth's one bag looks like a fucking climbers kits, I have me little goodies many I know you won't even let me use so what's the hold up?"  
"The anticipation is sometimes the sweetest form of torture...you should know that one Dean." Roman told him  
"Yeah at the moment for me."  
Seth groaned at Dean's eagerness. "Settle down, Man. You're going to have Orton on our asses with that attitude."

"He would just need to get over now won't he?" Dean commented back.  
"Don't forget Dean...these are our co-workers & more then that Randy has the fucking ear of our bosses...as I am sure John does a well." Warned Roman  
Dean stood up looking at Roman. "Well you're the one that is bringing their asses in, so they better get with the program or it's your fucking fault!"

Roman stood up rolling his neck as his nostrils began flaring. "You dare raise your tone with me Dean? If it is anyone fault it will be yours for being a loose cannon that doesn't understand when to back the hell down."  
"Guys...Guys." Seth went to stand between the two glaring men. He looked at Roman almost apologetically. "All due respect, Sir. We need to calm down." He glared at Dean. "Dean, I know you are excited. I get it, okay? I haven't gotten to play with a sub in a long while myself. But fighting among ourselves won't do us or John any favors. He obviously wants this to happen as much as we do. Let's bide our time and break him in slowly...Randy might even start to enjoy himself. Let's not fuck this up. If we play our cards right we'll have a hot, sub to toy with on a regular basis."

Dean shifted his eyes to Seth running a hand through his wild hair. "Fine." He huffed out returning to his book. Roman nodded walking away. "Thanks." He mumbled faintly. He hated when Dean could even get under his skin at times. "Well we know after raw is a bad idea."  
"A WEEK!" Dean groaned loudly.  
"ZIP IT! I'm thinking." Roman retorted. He went to grab his phone._ #How soon you comfortable doing this?#_ He sent the message to John.

* * *

John looked at the message and sent a reply. _#As soon as you guys are. I'm afraid if I wait too long Randy will change his mind on me.#_

* * *

Roman looked over the reply. He pursed his lips in thought before typing again. _#Thursday's show is early...then we off Fri I believe. 10 PM. Will send room Number once we have it.#_ He hit send. "OK Boys...Thursday night."  
"Close enough I guess...then party time." Exclaimed Dean.  
"Even if it isn't enough time, tough shit We have off Friday, give John time to heal in case he isn't as tough as he thinks."

* * *

John read the reply and typed out an answer._ #I look forward to it...Sir.#_ He tried to fight off the butterflies forming at the idea of being dominated by the strong, handsome Samoan.

**(A/N: We want/need your input. What would you like to see the Shield boys do to 'poor' Johnny & maybe Randy in time? Of course we may not be using all the lovely ideas you give us...but it helps.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was a mess of nerves on Thursday night after the show. He walked into his shared hotel room to see Randy already there and lounging on the bed. "Hey, big Daddy." He greeted, still dressed in his ring gear, his shirt damp with sweat. "I just have to shower and change. I'm supposed to meet the guys in around an hour."

Randy gave a faint sigh as he moved on the bed. "Hey Babe." He got up to head for his suitcase. "Let me figure out what to put on...I guess you need to get all freshened up." he tried not to let a scowl cross his features as he hoped John let this whole mess slip his mind. Who was he kidding.

"Yeah." John's voice trailed off as he went to dig through his clothes. "I'm all sweaty from our match." He pulled out a pair of black briefs with a purple waste band, tight jeans Randy had always said showed off his ass and a simple grey t-shirt. Randy tried not to think too much of John's 'primping'. As he pulled out dark wash jeans & a black muscle shirt before he went to strip from the lounge pants he was already in.

John glanced over and whistled at the view. "Take it off, Sexy." He winked at the stripping Randy, trying to raise his boyfriend's spirits. "Damn. I love it when you wear muscle shirts, Baby. All those tats on display."  
Randy gave a faint smile. "I know Babe...I know...Luckily I only have one of them to worry about in that department."  
John's head turned to look at Randy, shocked at his comment. "If they all had them you wouldn't have a damn thing to worry about. You're my man and only you. Don't forget it."

"I don't." Randy tried not to snap as he finished slipping the jeans on. He just gave a sigh sitting back down.  
John looked at Randy a moment. He knew this was not going to sit well with his boyfriend. "I'll be back." He said at last, heading into the shower.  
Randy just nodded tapping his foot. Part of him knew his insecurity was foolish, but could anyone really blame him? He boyfriend was going to meet with three guys that are willing to offer him something that he himself could not stomach trying. three men that more or less were quite attractive guys. It wasn't that he didn't trust John...but shit happens.

John took his normal post match shower as he tried to calm his excitement. He then made sure he smelled and looked his best, putting on a little cologne before dressing. He finished and rejoined Randy, glancing at his phone to see they had 20 minutes to make it to the Shield's room. "Ready when you are, Ran." He said softly.  
Randy heaved a sigh looking at John. "It's the same building...you sure there won't be an issue if we arrive early? Don't want to see too eager do you?"

"No." John nodded as he sat down. "But I don't want to be even a few minutes late. I don't know how strict they are...I've read online that some Doms can get very offended if their subs are later than expected."  
Randy nodded trying not to shiver. "We will give it time...but it is too early. For all you know they could still be getting cleaned up themselves."  
"Okay. You're right." John leaned back to relax a few minutes, closing his eyes. "I could use time to unwind anyway."

"OK Babe." Randy really wanted a shot of something to calm his nerves, but wanted to fully clear head in case anything went wrong up there. John tried to stay still and rest but he could not resist glancing at the time on his phone every few minutes. It seemed it would never be time to go. "Do I need to take that thing out of your hands?"  
John almost blushed, embarrassed he had been caught. "No." He sat his phone on the night stand.

"Don't worry I won't make you late...for you...date." Randy stood up moving to the bathroom needing some water. John sighed, rubbing his head. He knew how Randy became when he got in these moods. It was better to keep silent and ride it out. Randy came out a few moments later. "OK." He gave a low growl heading for the door. John jumped up, pocketing his phone to head quickly for the door.

Randy tried not to feel hurt at John eagerness to head out. Randy was not one to play well with others & couldn't believe he was telling John it was ok for him to do so. He shut the door after John heading for the elevator. Both men reached the Shield's room rather quickly. John knocked on the door, shifting from side to side.  
Roman opened the door to the suite looking at them both. "Evening gentlemen."

"Roman." Randy replied dryly.  
"Relax." He tried to give Randy a warm smile. "Come on in." He moved from the doorway.  
John returned Roman's smile, doing something he never did in public, reaching to take Randy's hand. He could not help feeling a bit nervous dwarfed by the two tall men. "Evening, Ro...Sir."  
Randy fought not to glare hearing John call Roman Sir. He felt odd actually leading him inside this room...this den if you will. He looked around the room seeing All three Shield members dressed in just jeans, Roman had on a blue shirt much like Randy's, they were even barefoot. Not at all what he was expecting. "Take a load off guys." Seth & Dean were both in chairs over in the sitting area of the suite. Randy was holding reservations over the look in Dean's eyes, he wondered if he ever didn't look crazy.

"Thanks." John smiled at Seth and Dean as he walked to sit down on a couch, moving over so Randy could sit too. Seth watched the couple with interest. He had to admit they did look good together.  
Randy took the space open next to John, fighting wanting to wrap a protective arm around his shoulders.  
"Don't you two look cozy." Dean almost cooed with a smirk.  
"Behave." Roman bit out walking over to the sitting area, but stayed standing crossing his arms. "Before anything begins…You have any hard limits we should know about John?"

If looks could kill Seth's would have done in Dean for sure. He just knew his Shield buddy was going to fuck this up for them all. "You fuck this up you'll be in my ropes for two months." He hissed into Dean's ear. John looked at Roman in confusion. "Hard limits, Sir?"  
"Like to see you try it buddy boy." Dean mumbled back.  
"Anything you have seen that you know you have no interesting...well most so that you are dead set against taking part in. I'll make is easy...Water sport & scat are not an issue...you do know those terms don't you?" Roman tried to explain.

"I doubt it." Dean piped up.  
John thought hard, feeling like an idiot for not having a clue. "I'm sorry. I don't." He almost mumbled. Seth glared at Dean, daring him to open his mouth.  
"Knew it." Dean smirked.  
Roman just took a deep breath shooting Dean a look before looking back at John & Randy. "Bluntly, urination & deification based activities. None of us see the...benefit of such activities."

Randy tried not to look ill thinking thank god for that. John's stomach churned at the very thought. "Uh...the only thing I can think of is no mummification or shrink wrap over my face...or hoods." He shuddered. "I'm a little claustrophobic."  
"Over the face we wouldn't, seen to many mess that up in the past." Roman told them. "What about blindfolds in general?"  
"I guess that would be okay. As long as I can breathe I'll be fine." John answered.

"OK so just easy to say no breath play." Roman suggested. He looked at Dean & Seth. "That will include anything around the neck for now understood?"  
Dean gave a faint grumble before he spoke up. "Understood Sir."  
Seth nodded. "No problem, John." John gave Seth a grateful smile. Something about Dean was so unsettling.

"We use a color code system...just because it is universal at most clubs we go to. If one of us says 'Check' you reply with green, yellow, or red based on your comfort." Roman continued his explanation. "Green is for everything is good, yellow is that you are beginning to feel a little uneasy, but still ok, Red is that it is too much stop. Now even without a check you can still call out yellow or red. Yellow would be if it is too hard or tight & you just want who ever to lighten up, but not fully stop. You say red it stops fully that moment."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded his understanding. Then he remembered one of the things he had asked for. "But what if I'm gagged? How would I say Red if things got too hard?"  
"Shake your head as if saying no...keep shaking it till the action is fully paused. Also an Uh-uh type sound. Now once stopped you would also answer yes or no questions with a shake or a nod. Because we want to be safe we may pause action to check on you if we are unsure." As Roman spoke Dean has his lips pursed, huffing a breath out on occasion.

John nodded. "Okay, Sir. Thank you for explaining everything to me." He glanced at Dean. "He seems eager to begin."  
"Of course John, & don't mind Dean too much, he is just a big ball of energy at times." Dean tried not to roll his eyes as Roman's comment. "Well ready to begin?"


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yes." John took a breath, finally letting go of Randy's hand he had been holding like a security blanket. "I'm ready, Sir."  
"Good...Randy you can stay there or follow us if we change areas." Roman told him, he tried to keep his tone calm to show that it was a suggestion to Randy not a request. "Now John, up. We want you stripped to your skivvies." Dean seemed like it was getting harder & harder to contain his excitement. All the ideas running in his head were filling him with dark glee that he actually wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Randy fought to keep quiet. He already voiced his feelings to John already, nothing would change now.

John stood up and kicked off his shoes before beginning to strip. Roman's almost professional attitude had put the older man at ease. He pulled off his socks, jeans and shirt, laying them into a neat pile on the couch before looking back at Roman to await orders. Seth had to admit John looked good wearing only his black briefs that showed off his ass. He could hardly wait to watch Roman work. "Good." Roman replied with a faint smirk before sucking his lips in a moment. "What you two think...out here or bedroom?"

"Don't matter Sir...I can work him over standing or lying." Dean commented.  
"Same here. I can do different things depending on the room, Sir." Seth assured him.  
Roman looked John over as he rested his jaw in his closed hand, a finger tapping it in thought. "Hmm let's see now." He spoke as he eyes ran over John, he even moved a little as if moving around to see all part of John. John tried to stay calm and not show his excitement and nerves as the Samoan studied his body. He worked hard to keep his body in top shape and was not ashamed of it only fighting not to shrink under Roman's gaze.

Roman nodded. "OK Bedroom guys...we can start with standing & go from there if we choose."  
"Yes Sir." Dean told him as he stood up nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Randy slowly stood up, there was no way he was going to leave John alone. John followed the guys toward the bedroom area. He would not admit it if asked but a small part of him was glad Randy had insisted on coming along. Seth followed behind Dean, giving his friend another glare in warning.

Roman followed behind the group. "OK...Seth you first." Dean just gave out a sigh, even though he knew that was going to happen. Oh well...at least he would have a...captive audience. Seth bit his lip as looked at John, with his bag of ropes in hand. He wanted to do something simple yet leave John's body as exposed as possible for Dean. "You going to be using his chest this time, Dean?" He asked finally.

"I can work around whatever you decide buddy boy." Dean replied as he looked at John seeing the older man's own nervous energy slowly bubbling up. "How many days you have off John?"  
"I have until Saturday afternoon so a day and a half, Sir." John answered, looking at Seth as the younger man began pulling out lengths of rope.  
Roman nodded. "OK Keep that in mind guys...remember he works without a shirt."  
"Yes Sir." Dean gave a faint scowl as he was mapping things in his head. Randy stayed near the wall to be out of the way, but wanted to keep a close eye on Dean.

"Yes, Sir. I won't tie you too tightly, John." Seth assured the older man. "On your belly on the bed, arms behind your back."  
"Yes, Sir." John climbed on the bed in the desired position. Seth took a length of rope and began to lash John's elbows together before moving down to bind his wrists. He then tied John's legs together securely at the knees and ankles, sort of a faint resemblance to a hogtie only without connecting the feet to the hands. John tried to get used to the feeling, a little turned on by how helpless he was feeling. Usually a strong man in control it was liberating to be at another's mercy. "I went easy on you this time, John." Seth commented. "So you can get a feel of the ropes."

"Thank you, Sir." John replied, testing them a little.  
"That all?" Dean commented. "More open space for me I guess." He smiled.  
Seth gave Dean a sort of half smile. "Yeah. I figured being his first time I would start him off slow."  
"Fine by me, buddy boy." He walked over to the far wall where he had a black duffle bag. He set it on the dresser opening it & begins sorting through it. "Let's see..." John turned his head to watch Dean. He was finding the whole situation of being watched by four men while helpless more exciting than he even thought he would. "Ah here we go." Dean exclaimed as he pulled out some sort of silver item that looked like a tailors tracing wheel. Randy tried not to shift watching the scene slowly playing out in front of him. Dean took the item rolling the wheel part that was covered with small spikes lightly over the palm of his own hand to see it rolled freely. He stuck his tongue out slightly watching it. "Yes this will work for starters." Roman stood off to the side his arms crossed over his chest keeping a close eye on John & his boys.

John watched Dean in fascination. He had never seen such a thing used in one of his bondage videos. Seth walked away from the bed to give Dean room to work. Dean walked over to the bed looking down at John a hungry look in his eyes, He just wanted to go at it...but he knew he would get chastised if he did since John was new to everything & not just them. "I'll start light on you." There was maybe a hint of displeasure to his tone over the need for kid gloves. He took the wheel & lightly rolled it across the back of John's knees just above Seth's ropes.

John was shocked by the sensation he felt. He had prepared his body for pain but the small tool almost tickled as it ran along his bare skin. A small chuckle made its way past his lips as he was very ticklish. A devil's smirk brushed Dean's lips hearing John, he continued for a few moments seeing John trying not to move to pull from the sensation. He then moved the tool to trace up John's thighs, starting light near the knees & increasing the pressure as he slowly rolled it up towards John's ass. He would stop right at the top of the thighs before rolling it back down towards the knees.

John tried to stay still, giving a sound mixed between a laugh and a moan. The spikes tickled as they traveled his body yet sent shivers through him as well. Randy tried not to shift his feet as he was watching & hearing John. Even if he wouldn't do it himself in fear of hurting John, he could not help but feel slightly turned on by the sight of John restrained, more so seeing his enjoyment of it. Dean broke contact with John's skin to move the item to John's spine just above his arms rolling up along the length till he reached the base of the neck, using even more pressure than his legs; He knew he had to keep Roman's warning in mind. No shirt, meant nothing that could mark...well & not heal in two days. Then again the wheel was small enough that any marks would be hard to spot.

John sucked in a breath, caught off guard as the tool went from tickling to being slightly painful as Dean increased the pressure. It was not enough for the older man to want it to stop, only a nagging discomfort that set his body on edge and got the adrenaline flowing. Dean continued till he saw the John seemed to be adjusting well & then stopped moving back to his back. "OK Time for something slightly more...traditional." He smirked as he rooted through the bag. Seth watched Dean with open admiration. As crazy as his coworker was the man was a genius in the art of pain and mind games. It was a fact that could not be denied. John watched Dean's every move best he could from the bed.

"Your daddy ever swat your bottom?" Dean asked still looking in the bag, partly to drag the anticipation. Roman changed his position in the room, but still stayed back from the actual play space.  
"Yes, Sir." John answered watching Dean. He gave a dimpled smile. "With five boys it would have been impossible not to. We were a rowdy bunch."  
"Ever a strap?" Dean smirked as he finally pulled out a long leather belt. "Sort of like this?" He folded the ends together giving it a snap as he watched John.

John eyed the belt, not knowing whether to be aroused or afraid. "Yes, Sir." He swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "I felt my daddy's belt a time or two."  
"Well then this should be cake for you...I'll even keep your briefs up this time." He smirked again as he headed back for the bed.  
Why did John feel a sudden almost disappointment that Dean was not going to bare his ass for his spanking? "Thank you, Sir."

Dean snapped the leather one more time before bringing it once across John's full cheeks with a moderate amount of force. John gave a small hiss, his cheeks feeling the sting of the strap. He had been spanked before, hell, Randy had slapped his ass during rough sex pretty hard but the feeling of being tied up and unable to move away added more to the experience. Dean nodded before giving two more lashes, both harder than the first. John bit his lip to keep from crying out from the harder hits, not wanting to alarm Randy. He knew he could say yellow at any time but was a stubborn SOB and wanted to see how much he could take from Dean. A faint satisfied sound passed Dean's lips before his next lash didn't land on John's covered ass, but the tops of his exposed thighs. Randy cringed but at the same time the faintest of pants may have left his lips, he was glad that all the focus was on John, & not towards him or so he thought anyways. He was unaware that Roman over time has learned how to try to keep a whole scene surveyed. Not just the scene itself, but everything around that may interfere.

"Ahhh..." John's body jerked and he cried out before he could stop himself, an odd sound that was a mix between one of pain ending in a slight moan. The heat on his bare thighs along with the stinging of the belt were causing him to become a little heated. Dean smirked at the sound repeating the hit to John's thighs causing the skin the redden some. Randy chest heaved faintly as he watched John, the way his face moved and the sounds he made. Randy wanted to try to deny the fact that seeing John like that was turning him on…hearing him moan for someone else was heating him in ways he couldn't believe.

John's face was a mix between a grimace of pain and pleasure as he took the hit to his sensitive thighs. While a part of him wanted to try to move away from the treatment, his thickening cock trapped under him said otherwise. "F-Fuck." He panted out, breathing heavily.  
"Good there Johnny boy?" Dean commented, but also asked. He loved to hear his captives. Randy couldn't help give a faint lick of his lips as he heard John cry out, knowing it was a 'good cry'.

John's looked at Dean, his eyes slightly darker than their usual bright blues. "Yes, Sir. Green." He panted, shifting a little on the bed. Dean nodded as he then brought the lashes back over John's ass even shifting sides of the bed to work them evenly. He continued for a few minutes till Roman ordered him to stop. The moment the word left Roman's mouth Dean halted his swing.  
"Give him a breather...then we can decide if that is enough for one night."

"I barely worked a sweat Sir." Dean exclaimed.  
"And we are just introducing him. Seth loosen his arms so he can recover some while we debate the next action. You can always rebind if we choose to continue."  
"Yes, Sir." Seth nodded as he walked to the bed to begin untying John. "You enjoying yourself, John?" John gave Seth a smile, panting slightly, his ass warmed by the lashes.

"Yes. Thank you, Sir."  
"Good." Seth rubbed the feeling back in to John's freed wrists before letting them go.  
"OK John we will be back in just one moment." Roman told him. "Then we will let you know if we will finish untying you yet." He motioned for Seth & Dean to follow him back to the main room. Randy was still standing by the wall not fully sure what to say or do. He had a few conflicted thoughts in his own head.

John looked at Randy, trying to calm his heated body. "You okay, Ran?" He asked, concerned.  
Randy blinked huffing out a breath. "Yeah Babe I'm ok." He took a few steps closer. "How are you?" As he moved closer it allowed him to take in the sight of the reddened flesh even more. He made a faint grunt like sound seeing it.  
"I'm fine, Ran." John reassured him. "Yeah, it stung a little but he checked on me and I gave the go ahead." A faint blush tinted his face. "I kind of liked it to be honest."

Randy nodded. "No offence babe...I...I hope they are done for the night...our matches & all. I would like for us to just get back to our room."  
"Oh..." John tried to hide his disappointment. It seemed the submissive side of him was craving the treatment more and more. "I can ask them to stop for the night. I'm sorry if this is boring you."  
Randy licked his lips before biting his bottom lip looking down. "It's not..." He almost whispered. "Ma-maybe I wish my own time with you." Randy shook his head with a sigh. "Forget it...do what you want. Well as long as it coincides with them I guess. Seems they are running the show either way." Randy moved to begin heading back to the wall.

* * *

Roman was looking both guys over. "So what do you two think?"

"You know I can go all night if given permission Sir." Dean spoke up.  
Seth nodded at Dean's answer. "Same with me, Sir. I'm just enjoying tying John and watching Dean play. John really seems to be enjoying himself for a first timer."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt a little guilty by his boyfriend's actions. "I'm sorry, Baby. I like spending time with you too. I know our free time is limited. Living out this shit is just new and exciting...know what I mean? You're first, Ran."

"Yeah I know what you mean Johnny." Randy gave a faint huff leaning on the wall. "Guess we will see what they say when they get back in here. Glad you are enjoying it."

* * *

"That he does...then again I guess the types of matches he has been in it is not surprising that he can handle a bit of pain." Roman commented.  
"Does that mean I can turn it up a little?" Dean asked his eyes lighting up.  
"I guess that depends on what you call a little...he is still new blood...which also means no spilling of his...got it?"  
"Got it Sir. Honestly surprised Randy has kept his trap shut so far."

"Don't worry of him." Roman told them as a smirk brushed his lips. "I think he will behave until his boy cried uncle."  
"You feel Randy is enjoying our play, Sir?" Seth asked with interest. He knew that the Samoan was very observant and insightful.  
"For now it seems he is OK with it, Of course I am more focused on John then Randy, but I am seeing a few things that make it seem he may be enjoying it more than he lets on."

"Sort of like you Roman." Dean commented pointedly.  
"I guess you can say that...although I do enjoy hands on as well at times."  
Seth nodded. "Yes, Sir. I think both men may enjoy themselves in time."

* * *

John laid and waited for the Shield boys to appear. "At least Roman seems very responsible doesn't he, Ran?"  
"Yeah...When you told me he approached you, I was picturing him taking a more active role. Seemed he is like the conductor of this group."  
John nodded. "I honestly didn't know myself. Seth and Dean always call him Sir so he must be over them in the community."  
"It would seem that way." Randy told him the more they were just talking the more he was calming down.

* * *

"OK boys...lets go back in & see how they feel. I don't want to start pushing yet." Roman told them as he headed back for the room, Dean right after him. Seth bringing up the rear, he sometimes wondered how Roman dealt with Dean's chaotic energy. John turned his head as he heard the three men come back in to the room. He wondered what their decision would be. "Feel you up for some more John?" Roman asked as he moved closer to examine the marks Dean had already caused.

"Yes, Sir." John offered Roman a smile to show he was okay. "I enjoyed myself, Sir."  
"Good." He looked at Dean & Seth. "You can continue then." He started to step back.  
"I want to work on his front some." Dean smirked. "You can decide standing or laying."  
Seth went over to untie John's knees and ankles. "Want to stand, John? Really give your man a show?"

"Yes, Sir." John replied, excited by the idea. Seth nodded, looking at Dean. "Want to grab my other bag? The over the door set?"  
"Sure." Dean went to Seth bag looking for the smaller carry bag inside. He pulled out the drawstring bag carrying it over. It was a narrow but long bag maybe about a foot & a half long. "Here."

"Thanks." Seth took the bag & reached inside to the bottom of it putting out a tube of dense rubber that had a nylon strap attached to the middle & a metal ring on the end of the strap. He walked over to the bedroom door & started to close it, but slipped the strap between the top of the door & the door frame before it latched to lock the strap in place. He then locked the door to prevent it from opening by mistake. "OK John...come on over." As he waited he went to his bag removing a pair of padded restrains that he could clip on to the ring of the strap.

John nodded, climbing from the bed slowly, his legs a little numb from being tied so long. He walked to the door, hoping none of the men noticed he was still in a semi hard state from their prior play. "Stand with your back to the door, John." Seth instructed, fighting a smirk as he noted the bulge in John's briefs. "Then raise your hands above your head." The two toned haired man reached to secure John's hands over his head in the cuffs. John felt much more vulnerable in this position with his body on display and his arms stretched taut over his head.

Dean eyed John over as he stood there, slowly rubbing his hands together. He saw the same thing Seth had, causing his smirk to grow. John was getting off on their treatment. So he would help oblige him. He headed for his bag to begin searching again. John watched Dean, his chest heaving slightly from his anticipation. He had learned to admire the crazy looking man. He seemed to know what he was doing. Dean pulled out two silver clips that had rubber tips on them. He held them up as he walked towards John. "I'm sure you can already guess what these are for."

John did indeed know what the clamps were for. He had seen them used on almost every video on Bound Gods. "Yes, Sir. I do. They are for my nipples."  
"Exactly...now these little beauties can actually start a little light." He smirked. "Of course they can get harder." He took them both in one hand before using his now free hand to pinch & roll one nipple between his fingers to get it hard. John heard a small moan pass his own lips as Dean teased his nipple. He had always had sensitive nipples; even Randy licking and sucking them had driven him wild in the past. Dean stopped teasing John to attach the first clamp before he then started to tease the other to a hardened nub. Dean had this strong intensity to his eyes, his face focused as he worked.

John closed his eyes, his face scrunched as quiet groans left his lips. He did not know whether to pull away from Dean's teasing fingers or beg him to do more. Randy couldn't help licking his lips feeling like they were parched as he watched John. Feeling like a captive audience even though he wasn't tied himself. He shifted from his spot on the wall to actually give him a better angle to see John from. Roman smiled taking in the whole scene as Dean attached the second clip. Dean flicked both clamps before taking a step back. "How's that Johnny Boy?" He smirked as his eyes continued to peer at him.

John opened his eyes, feeling four pairs of eyes trained on him. Knowing Randy was watching him being toyed with by Dean only made his body hotter. "Good, Sir." He panted, his voice low. "A different feeling...but good." Dean nodded moving back to his bag opening a front pocket pulling out a length of silver tone chain, each end had a small hook on it. He walked back over to John. He slipped a hook through a small hole on each clip. He then hooked his finger over the chain pulling it lightly to gauge John's reaction. A small sound came from John as Dean pulled, hard to tell if it were one of pain or pleasure. "Ow...Mmmm..." It started off a cry of pain then seemed to end in an almost sensual moan. Beads of sweat were forming on the older man's forehead.

Dean kept the tension on the chain as he spoke, his eyes still trained intently on John's body & face. "Sir...you wish to place the weights...or have Seth help me?"  
"Seth can help you...just observing right now." Roman instructed & informed them. Even if part of his observation was of The Viper & how his body shifted with ever sound from John's lips like a hypnotic tune to the taller man. Seth walked over to Dean, eager to join in the playing. It was so fun to have a submissive soul like John at their mercy. It was near intoxicating.

"The weights are still in the front pocket." Dean informed Seth.  
Seth nodded and went to retrieve the weights. They were ordinary fishing weights of different sizes. It was a rare thing when Dean allowed him to join in. He held them out, smiling at the look on John's face seeing them. "Who is starting, Man. Me or you?"

"Knock yourself out buddy boy." Dean smirked before giving a suck of his teeth. "Let's see how much we can make him squirm."  
John looked at Randy, the strange look in his boyfriend's stormy eyes making him even harder. Seth smirked at the tent forming in John's briefs. He placed a finger under John's jaw, turning his head to look at him. "You're liking this aren't you, John?" He purred, his voice smooth as silk.

"Y-Yes." John almost moaned out, the need between his legs making his body grow flush. Seth chose that moment to add the first weight, knowing John's arousal would block some of the pain. John hissed but seemed okay so the younger man added a second one quickly.  
Dean released his hold on the chain knowing the weight would cause more tension then he was giving it. "Wonder if he will get off just on the pain." Dean pondered the thought of such a treat made his own blood grow hot. Randy was still warring with himself seeing & hearing John as the two men continued. His jeans growing confining with every passing moment. Hearing Dean's words was heating John to the point of being sweet torment. His trapped cock was so erect that the head could be seen poking out of the top band of the underwear he was wearing. He wanted to beg, to plead with one of the men to touch him but did not dare, instead gave small moans as his nipples were pulled by the weights. Seth took a third weight, taking his time to add it, wondering how much the CeNation leader could stand.

"Hmm seems we have a keeper here." Dean almost cooed as he took a hand & ran it up the outside of John's thigh, his blunt nails scratching the flesh, giving a lick of his lips. "Hmm would you like that Johnny boy? Would you like us to keep you?" Dean & Roman were just watching how John strained, the sweet strangled sounds that came from the strong older man.  
John's back arched as he almost silently begged for attention to his swollen cock. "Y-Yes...I want you all to keep me, Sir." John moaned, before catching himself as he remembered his boyfriend. "I-If it's okay with Randy." Roman walked his way across the room towards Randy, but made sure to never block the older man's view seeing how he stayed spellbound by the scene. He leaned on the wall near him.

"So what you say Viper...can we keep your boy? Have a little fun?" He smirked. "Even near bliss you're on his mind...we just wish to shower his body in ways you're not comfortable giving him." Roman ran his tongue over his teeth gazing Randy over. "And seems you enjoy yourself."  
"Wh-what?" Randy shook his head not even fully registering the heated trance he was in. "John wants to fine...but I'm No..."

"Shh Randy...you really going to deny what is plain as day?" Roman smirked at him as he crossed his arms over his chest again. Randy fell silent unsure how to answer, not wanting to admit what was being shown to him by Roman.  
Dean smirked at Johnny. "You hear that..." He moved his hand to lightly smack the open palm against John's straining cock. "Your boyfriend says you can continue to play with us." He gave it a second swat. "Isn't that great?" He gave a big toothy grin as he gave it a slightly harder third hit.

"F-Fuck, Sir!" John cried out, the third hit to his cock sending delicious release as his body toppled over the edge. His legs trembled and his member twitched as it emptied itself to coat his briefs and stomach, causing a wet spot to form on the fabric.  
"Damn." Seth commented under his breath. He had never seen a guy cum so fast just from being toyed with.  
Dean practically drooled at the hot sight, He may have been heated before, but seeing someone so new & fresh come apart like that was nearly orgasmic in its own way for him. Even if he didn't wish to he began removing the weights pulling on the chain. Roman walked over towards them. "Can you stand fully on your own John?"

"Yes, Sir. I think so." John answered, a little embarrassed of his current state. His arms felt sore from being held up so long.  
"OK Seth, once we sure John has his footing let him down." As Roman instructed Seth Dean finished with weights placing them back in the small carry bag & removed the chain.  
"Yes, Sir." Seth gave John a few minutes before working on setting him free.

"Uh...Dean, Sir?" John said almost shyly as he watched the eccentric man pack up. As crazy as the younger man may seem, his treatment had admittedly made him the hottest. He loved how Dean was not afraid to push his boundaries. "You do great work. You are truly talented at what you do. Thank you."  
Dean smiled faintly with a nod. "A pleasure John..." The smile turned to a smirk. "Can't wait till next time." He walked back towards John. "Now a heads up...this may very well hurt." He reached over to remove both clamps at the same time, causing blood to rush to the damaged flesh & a throbbing to begin.

"Damn!" John hissed as he rubbed his now freed wrists. He gave Dean a dry smile. "Thanks for the warning." He looked at Seth. "Thank you too. It was fun. Maybe you'll add a gag or blindfold next time?" Seth chuckled. "We'll see, John. I had fun too."  
"Feel free to clean up in the bathroom before you get redressed." Roman told John. He gave a faint hint of a smirk. "You may want to drag Randy with you."

He looked at Roman in confusion, lost but to content to care. "Thank you, Sir. Want to come, Ran?"  
"Wh-oh yeah, sure John." Randy headed over towards them trying not to sway too much from his own uncomfortable situation. "Let's get you cleaned up." He lightly draped his arm over John's shoulders.  
The two men walked into the bathroom, closing the door. John stripped out of his ruined underwear, making a face. "Damn, these are soaked. What good will it do to clean up and put them back on?"

"Then don't put them back on." Randy replied matter of fact. "I am sure you can handle the short distance back to our room without them." Randy fought a faint grunt almost moan as he shifted a little.  
John bit his lip, thinking. "Okay. If I clean off can you run out and get my clothes off the couch, Babe?" He wet a cloth with water and soap.  
Randy gave a faint huff trying not to pant. "Sure babe." Randy turned leaving the bathroom. He stopped seeing the guys relaxing in the sitting area much like they had when they arrived.

"Thought you would be helping John." Roman commented.  
"Or him helping you." Deans snickered as his eyes scanned Randy.  
"I am helping him." Randy snapped as he moved to the couch grabbing the pile of clothing.  
"No need for the hostilities Randy." Roman told him. He was sitting on the couch next to the clothing. "We want this to be a fun experience all around...including for you."

"I'm not into these games." Randy told him as he grabbed the pile & stood up.  
"We all know that isn't true." Roman commented. "You were just dying...and still are to just whip that cock out & get yourself off. You loved hearing your boy get off from the pained pleasure Dean & Seth were giving him."  
"Shut up!" Randy snapped with a glare before heading back for the bathroom.

John jumped as he watched Randy all but storm back into the bathroom with his clothes. He had washed himself off the best he could. "What's wrong, Babe?"  
"Nothing John." Randy set the clothing down on the edge of the tub. "Ju-just a long night."  
"I'm sorry, Ran. I know you must be so bored. Thanks for humoring me...I did have fun." John smiled as he reached for his clothes.

"I already told you I wasn't..." Randy lost his train of thought as John bent over for his clothing really letting Randy see the redden welt to his thighs & even his ass some, a low groan passed his lips feeling his cock twitch at the sight.  
John turned, hearing the heated sound from his boyfriend. His eyes widened as he took in Randy's 'condition.' "Ran, did you get excited watching me?" He asked softly, forgetting his clothes a moment.  
Randy lowered his head, giving a few faint pants. "Silly...I know." He almost mumbled.

John neared him, reaching to rub Randy's hard member through his jeans. "I think it's hot. My boyfriend getting hard watching me being played with."  
Randy closed his eyes trying not to groan too loud at John's touch. "Pl-please babe...ju-just get dressed so we can get out of here...then you can play in our own room...OK?"  
John nodded, backing away to grab his pants. "Whatever you want, Ran." He hissed as he pulled the jeans up, the rough material rubbing the welts from the belt. The shirt was next and even worse, his nipples sore and tender from the abuse. "Fuck! Good thing I'm off tomorrow."

"Guess that is why they asked." Randy commented. "Shall we say our good byes & get going?"  
"Yeah. Come on, Big Daddy." John led the way out of the bathroom back to where the Shield boys were resting. "Thank you, Sirs." John told Roman and the others with a sincere smile. "I know I'll feel it tomorrow but I had an amazing time tonight."  
"A pleasure John...our door is open just about any time...right boys." Roman told them.  
"Of course." Dean smirked. "For a beginner you were one of the best I think in a while." Seth nodded in argument with a smile to him lips as well. John thanked the men again and he and Randy left together to head back to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Seth stood up after John and Randy had left and headed to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later making a face and holding up John's soiled underwear. "John couldn't even take his briefs with him." His nose crinkled as he spoke. "I don't know whether to be turned on or grossed out or a little of both."  
"My vote is both." Joked Dean as he stood up walking over to Seth. "A trophy?"  
Seth made a face as he handed his buddy the briefs. "Be my guest, Man. You're the one that made him blow anyway."

"Damn right." Dean spoke almost proudly as he smirked taking them wrapping his fingers around them closing his eyes.  
"You are a sick puppy Dean." Roman spoke up, "At least I didn't need to put a leash on you tonight. Good work."  
"Thanks." Dean moved to sit back down with his trophy. "So." He licked his lips. "What shall we do now?"  
"Whatever you two wish. I'm fine."  
"I call bullshit. There is no way you had no reaction at all from that."

"Nothing that major...unless one of you boys is offering." He smirked before a curl to the corner of his mouth.  
Seth looked at both men. "I'm not going to lie I could use a little release myself. The way John looked all strung up like that..." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. "But I'm not being your bitch again, Dean. Don't even ask."  
"Awe." Dean gave a mock pout. "But you know you like it. Have you strung up in those cuffs yourself." Dean gave a dark smirk. "Pull out the other wheel & run it over those taut shoulders."

Seth shivered at the picture Dean painted for him. "Damn you, Dean! Why do you always try to talk me into things I don't want to do? Maybe I should tie you up for a while...along with a nice gag." He smirked. "Your trophy perhaps stuffed deep in your big mouth. Give us all some peace and quiet."  
Dean wiggled his eye brows his voice dropping as he held up the briefs. "Promise?" Roman gave a throaty laugh shaking his head.

Seth looked at Dean in total disbelief. "So I can cuff you and fuck you as long as I stuff those in your mouth?"  
"Well you can suck me & ride me." Dean laughed.  
"Come on, Man." Seth actually almost begged. "I never get to top anyone and John has Randy so no sex with him."  
"For now anyways." Dean pointed out. "Remember this was just a first meeting." He smirked.  
"We still need to cross that bridge." Roman pointed out.

"Oh you can't tell me you are not dying yourself to get your hands on either one of them...Sir. We both know how you eyed Randy." Roman didn't answer besides a low growl & a curl of his upper lip. Dean just smirked. "Don't need to say anything else." He laughed looking at Seth. "OK...what is a...civil way to decide who gets plugged?"  
"I don't know, Dean. I'm just horny. Want to flip a coin, Sir?" Seth asked Roman.  
"Coin...really boys." Roman shook his head as he stood up to see if he had one handy pulling out a quarter. "Fine call it." Roman goes to flip it.

"Tails I win, heads he loses." Dean calls out.  
Seth rolled his eyes at Dean's smart ass comment. "You keep this up and you can go fuck yourself tonight, Ambrose."  
"Yeah & what would you be stuck with? Palmala again?" Dean bit back.  
"Call it before I make you both my bitch tonight." Snapped Roman.

"Fine Tails...because I'm hoping to get his." Dean scowled.

"Heads is fine by me." Seth answered quickly. "You know I don't mind bottoming for you, Sir. Dean here is just pissing me off."  
Roman flipped the coin onto the table. It spun for a few second before falling flat on the tail side. "YES!" Exclaimed Dean. "That's it buddy boy...get ready for it nice & hard."  
Roman gave a cough before looking at Dean, the same time the smaller man stopped his gloating. "You have him...but I get you." He smirked. "Maybe I'll even be nice & use your trophy."

"Oh fuck." Dean scowled.  
Seth nodded, knowing he had lost fair and square. "Okay, where do you want me, Dean?" A dark part of him loved that Roman would take Dean later as the Samoan was not known for being gentle.  
"Strung up like John was...you the same height so we know it's set right." Dean smirked.  
Seth sighed. "Okay. Whatever, Man." He began to strip out of his jeans. "You are going to get me off too, right?" The two tone haired man usually had to use a hand to jerk himself off while Dean pounded into him.

"Yeah...yeah give you the reach round." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Put it this way Dean." Roman spoke. "You either get him off...or it will be his cock in your mouth instead of the briefs."  
"Yes Sir." Dean scowled.  
Roman smiled. "Me personally...I rather have the hot cock then cold cloth."  
Seth grinned at how Roman always kept things fair between them. "Okay, Dean. I'm ready." He headed back for the bedroom grabbing the support bar. He waited for the others to join him before he put it back up. He then grabbed the cuffs handing them to Dean. Dean smiled as he took them from Seth to place them on his wrists.

"OK buddy boy assume the position." He smiled as he started to shed his own jeans. Seth turned, then widened his legs to give himself a firmer base. He leaned forward, his face almost touching the door which in turn stuck his ass out even more. He had wanted to top so damn bad it had felt like forever but fair was fair. Dean walked back over reaching for Seth hands to bring them over his head to clip them to the strap above his head. "Come on Seth...you know deep down you love feeling me fuck you."  
"I don't hate it I guess." Seth finally conceded. "Just nice to have the feeling of fucking someone I tie up at times...the control of it."

"Who knows..." Roman commented from the bed already out of his shirt & working his jeans as he leaned back. "Maybe in time we can get those two boys to concede to letting us do more with them...or John at least." He slid them off setting them aside before relaxing on the bed to watch. "Baby steps boys...baby steps. Oh & Dean...don't forget prep or I will take you dry...actually knowing your sick ass you would like it that way. Prep him."  
"Yes sir." Dean moved to one of their grooming bags.

"Thank you, Sir." Seth told Roman gratefully. He had hoped that Dean would not push into him dry. His friend was not usually cruel to him but sometimes became forgetful in his eagerness. Roman was a good Dom, always looking out for him and unlike Dean, Seth had no problem submitting to the Samoan. Dean returned with a small thing of ointment hat he used on a few fingers to spread Seth open for him. He used two fingers to scissor Seth open to handle him.

"Toss the container back." Roman order which Dean obliged.  
Seth fought a moan as he felt Dean's fingers opening him up. He was already so heated from their earlier play, images of John flashing through his mind. "Fuck, I think I'm ready, Dean." He panted.  
"Fine by me." Dean smirked as he moved his fingers to allow his cock to replace the now empty space. He pushed deep & fast to fill Seth up. Seth gave a grunt followed by pants of pleasure as he felt Dean fill him up. Although he did prefer to top the young man had a healthy appetite for sex any way he could get it.

"That's good Sethie." Dean cooed as he gripped the smaller man's hips to pull back only to thrust deep again so he could give him a good pounding. Roman moved back on the bed getting comfortable as he took some of the ointment Dean tossed him & applied some to his own hardening cock. Seth tried not to show Dean how much he was enjoying himself but he could not stop the quiet, needy moans that were leaving his lips. His friend was pushing so deeply inside of him that the cock's head was rubbing against his prostate, sending delicious pleasure straight to his own hardening member. Dean gave a deep groan as he drilled away. Remembering his earlier conversation he removed one hand from Seth's hip to take a hold of his cock to jerk it along with his thrusts. Dean's hand along with the hard fucking he was receiving drove Seth to cum quickly.  
"Fuck, Man!" He moaned deeply as he coated Dean's hand, his body twitching as he sighed in release.

"That's good buddy boy." Dean grunted between his teeth as he felt Seth's muscles clenching for him. Even with Seth's release Dean didn't relent yet.  
"Remember you still got me to deal with Dean." Roman gave a faint moan as his hand slowly worked over his hard cock to keep it nice & ready. "You fill him you just be tormenting yourself."  
Seth panted, still coming down from his release as Dean continued to pound into him. "Up to you, Dean." He told his coworker. "I can take it if you still want to."

"Good was planning it" Dean grunted as he returned both hands to Seth's hips to drill him hard till he cried his own climax a few moments later. He panted hard for his breath as he pulled out.  
"Let him down...then get over here." Roman barked out.  
"Ye-Yes Sir." Dean looked Seth over. "Stand up more."

Seth complied, knowing best not to waste time when Roman got like this. Their Dom could have a stern dominate side at times. Dean reached up to unclip the cuffs. He then removed them checking him over knowing he was not in them that long. "You can go clean Seth or watch." Roman instructed. "Actually...retrieve the ring gag...need something to keep Dean's trophy in place." Roman motioned to the briefs where Dean had rested them before. Dean shivered, it was hard to tell if it as fear or excitement.

"Yes, Sir." Seth hurried to get the requested gag from their traveling bag, knowing his Dom was needing his own release. He brought it to Roman along with John's briefs, handing them to him. Dean walked over to Roman even as he glared he lowered his head knowing not to push Roman's buttons. If he did he could order him not to play with John again & take the pleasure for himself. He just closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to allow Roman to fold the fabric to place it in his mouth. The once arousing release lost some of its appeal as it was now cold. Roman then took the ring gag strapping it around Dean's head to keep the fabric firmly in place, leaving the smaller man only his nose to breathe through.

"You may wash or watch Seth." Roman told him as he laid back down. "As for you Dean get up here & ride."  
"Thank you, Sir. I'll watch." Seth answered as he stood back to watch the show. He loved watching Dean being used by Roman. The added humiliation of the kinky makeshift gag only made it more fun. Dean tried not to grumble too much as he climbed on the bed to straddle Roman's waist.  
"Don't be timid now Dean...you know you like the burn." Roman snapped at him. At least Roman did slick his cock down for him. What was worse for a normally top male? Being fucked like Dean just did to Seth...or being ordered to ride? In essence willingly fuck yourself on someone. Dean moved to knee lowering himself down till he felt the head of Roman's cock against his ass. "Do it or I'll push you down!"

Seth was a switch by nature and a part of him got off on seeing Roman so dominant like this. He wondered why Roman had all but hid this side of himself from John. Something told him the older man's submissive side would have thrived on it. Randy, well he may have been a different story. Dean had no choice but nearly drop down onto the larger man's cock, as he did he groaned deeply behind the gag. Roman's cock caused a delightful pain to ripple through him from the lack of stretching. As he was stuffed full he panted heavily behind the gag. "That's it Dean...you know you like it like this. You get off almost as much feeling pain as you do dishing it out." Roman thrust his hip slightly from the bed causing Dean to cry out again behind the gag.

Seth watched the two men, the look of pained bliss on Dean's face heating his blood once again. He began to stroke himself as he watched Roman seduce his wild buddy in a way no one else could. Roman lowered back down & watched as Dean started to finally move on his own accord. His pace was nearly as rough & fast as he had been with Seth just moments before. Each time he would slam Roman's cock against his prostate he would cry out as the angle he used jabbed it head on, nearly painfully so, but doing so also was making the dark blonde red hot again. Roman moaned with deep groans resting his hands behind his head as Dean screwed them however he wished.

"Fuck, you both are so sexy." Seth could not resist moaning out as he pumped his cock harder. Not wanting to be punished by Roman, he looked at his Dom. "May I cum again watching you both, Sir?"  
"Always." Roman grunted out. He focused his eyes on Dean who was already beginning to fist his own manhood again. Roman relaxed his own body feeling neither guy was too far behind their second round for the night.  
"Thank you, Sir." Seth panted a few moments before he came again, grunting as his seed spilled in his fist.

Roman moaned feeling as Dean clenched his muscles for him. "Fuck yeah!" Roman cried out as he came thrusting his hips up into Dean's body. The smaller man still worked himself till he came himself the second time. He slid off of Roman till he nearly collapsed onto the floor. He reached up to free himself from the gag spitting out the fabric.  
"Damn Sir." He panted out.  
"OK Who showering first?" Roman asked in his nearly calm manner of tone.  
"You Sir..." Dean commented. "You always get first, unless you wish one of us to?"

"Don't matter." Roman assured him.  
"Yeah, you go first." Seth echoed Dean. "You put our pleasure before your own tonight. Both with John and our fun after. Thank you."  
"OK boys." Roman told them as he slid off the bed & headed for the door removing the brace before heading for the bathroom.

"Sometimes I wonder how he does that." Commented Dean as he pulled himself onto the bed.  
Seth laughed. "It's endurance, Man. The guy could probably take us both and John and Randy and still be on his feet."  
"He's a fucking beast...if he ever said he wasn't human...I may just believe him." Dean joked  
"Be hot to see him wear John and Randy out." Seth commented, running a hand through his long, damp hair.  
"True...those boys wouldn't know what hit either one of them if Roman actually tried." Dean laughed

"John would enjoy it I'm sure." Seth joined Dean in laughing. "Now Randy is another story. He doesn't exactly strike me as the bottom type. Dude probably never had a cock in his ass."  
"The once was said about me too buddy boy...Roman just needs to show him the ropes...well maybe yours too." Dean laughed at his own bad joke.  
"I guess. Roman does seem pretty into him." Seth plopped on the bed to chill near Dean. "Although I think John has one hot ass. He seemed really into you from what I could tell."

"Yeah he did like it pretty rough." Dean grinned. "Wonder what I should pull out for next time." He thought a moment. "But you are right...Roman seems a bit taken by Randy. I am sure it is the thrill of the chase, who knows if it will continue if Randy allows himself to get caught."  
"Man, you made John melt." Seth had to give Dean his props. "He fucking lost it just from you slapping his dick. He did mention he's into gags...maybe I'll try one on him next time." Seth did not address Dean's question about Roman because he had no clue his motivation for lusting after the Viper.

Roman walked back in one towel wrapped around his waist a second toweling his long black hair. "Whose next so we can get some sleep?"  
"I'll go Sir." Dean answered slipping from the bed glad to have his legs back to him as he left the room.  
Seth stood from the bed, not knowing where Roman wished to sit. "Thanks for all the fun you gave us, Sir. And bringing John to us. It was fun."  
"And to think you didn't even want me to approach him." Roman gave a deep laugh as he went to look for his lounge pants.

"Yeah, I admit I'm a coward." Seth chuckled. "John just didn't seem like the type to be into what we can offer. I guess you can never tell. It's the good boys that are the closet kinks."  
"Well the book was a give a way...just a matter of discovering which side of the coin he was." Roman smiled as he pulled out the black silk lounge pants sliding them on. Dean came back in after a quick shower.  
"You're up." He smiled at Seth.

"Thanks, Man." Seth hurried for the bathroom, eager to be clean and in bed. It had been a long night.  
Dean went to grab a pair of shorts slipping them on. He then headed for the closet. He just pulled down the spare pillow & sheet most hotels seemed to keep & headed for the main part of the suite. "Near the couch?" Roman called out.  
"Yes Sir." Dean replied. he moved over by the couch, pushed the coffee table out of the way before laying the sheet out with the pillow on the floor. He laid on top before bringing the other half over him almost like a cocoon.

Seth came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around him as he went for a pair of underwear. He noticed Dean had already gone to lie down. "You okay with me sharing the bed, Sir, or do you want me on the couch?" He asked Roman.  
"We can share...just stick to your side." Roman instructed him as he moved for the bed pulling the blanket down.  
"Yes, Sir. Goodnight, Dean!" Seth called before pulling down the blanket and climbing into his side of the bed. Dean just grumbled from the other room as he got up from the floor to shut the light off, and then lay down again. Roman wished them good night before cutting the bedside light off.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy & John reached their own suite & Randy swiped the key for them to enter turning the light on as he did. John walked into the room, kicking off his shoes at the door. He knew Randy needed release badly. The sexual frustration was evident on the taller guy's face. "You want to fuck me now, Big Daddy?" John spoke in a low tone.  
"Damn babe, we hardly in the door." Randy informed him. "Aren't you tired at all?"

"No." John panted as he jerked Randy close to him by the waist band of his jeans. "I know you're hard, Daddy. I need you inside me. Now." The shorter man began to unbutton Randy's jeans as he spoke.  
"Oh fuck babe." Randy huffed out watching John. "Don't forget we need so-something first."

John stopped his task to head for their overnight bag for some lube. "Where do you want me, Babe?"  
"Stripped & on the bed...on your back." Randy told him plainly as he kicked off his shoes & begins removing his shirt.  
"You got it, Daddy." John walked over to the bed, sitting the lube on the night stand before stripping down. He then climbed on the bed as his boyfriend had told him.

Randy licked his lips seeing John so exposed to him as he finished working on his jeans. "Fuck babe, are you ever not open for me?" A faint moan to his rich deep voice as he headed for the bed.  
"No." John told him bluntly as he spread his legs a little, his blue eyes dark with lust. "I can never say no when it comes to you." He almost drooled at the sight of his lover's thick member. "You and that perfect cock of yours. I'll bet all the Shield boy's dicks together couldn't equal one of yours."

"Now you just trying to butter me up babe." Randy climbed on the bed to rest between John's legs leaning down to kiss him deeply before moving to trail his lips to John's neck.  
John moaned out as Randy kissed his neck. "Damn, you know that's my weakness, Daddy. It makes me melt every time."

"Yeah I know Babe...I know" Randy ran his tongue up along the hallow of John's neck till he could reach his lips again. He pressed their lips together before swiping his tongue over John's lips. John moaned again at the feeling of Randy's tongue. He opened his lips to allow his boyfriend access to his mouth, his legs open as wide as possible in anticipation of their joining.

Randy fully explored John's mouth with his talented tongue for a few moments before pulling back. He panted heavily looking down at John, he steel grey eyes darkened to near the color of gun metal. "Can't get too far ahead of ourselves now." He smirked as he braced one hand above John's shoulder the other reaching for the lube.

"Hurry up, Daddy! Just fuck me!" John cried out in frustration, his fist hitting the mattress. "I've been aching for you all the way back to our room!"  
"But I thought you liked being tortured baby..." Randy smirked as he moved back resting on his heels to open the lube & apply it to his hard cock, the head glistening in the light of the room.

John groaned in reply. "Randy, please, Baby. I need you now." He clutched the blankets in his fist, trying to calm himself.  
Randy took a hold of John's legs draping them over his shoulders. He then moved closer to line himself with John. Using his hands he helped spread John's cheeks to slide the head in, he knew John loved the stretch he felt when he didn't prep him first. "This what my baby wants?" Randy asked with a faint moan feeling John's warmth slowly surrounding his cock as he began to slide in slowly.

John almost cried in frustration as Randy entered him so slowly. He reached his hands up to grip Randy's hips. "Harder, Daddy! Please, stop teasing me!"  
Randy moved so his chest loomed over John's, doing so forcing John's legs back almost as far, the same time driving his cock fast & deep. "That more like it babe?" A deep rumbled to his voice before he pulled back to drive back in. "Having you pinned under me moaning & crying for me?"

"Fuck yes!" John panted, finally getting the hard pounding he had craved. "Give it to me good, Daddy!" Randy gripped John's shoulders to give him even more leverage to his thrusts allowing them to get stronger. He just moaned as he body just ached from how hot he had grown that night, now able to take it out on the source of that heat. It was not long before beads of sweat gathered on the younger man's forehead. John could also be heard panting and moaning with every thrust of his lover's hard member, loving how Randy seemed to fill him so completely, his own cock now erect and even leaking some pre-cum as the distinct sounds and smells of sex filled the air.

"Hot for me Babe?" Randy groaned out faintly. "Touch yourself...I want to watch your face as you draw so close." His hands gripped John's shoulders tighter unsure how much longer he could last, he had felt built up for so long that night.  
"You know I'm always hot for you, Daddy." John took his cock in his left hand, fisting it along with Randy's thrusts. A few minutes later he swore as he felt Randy's cock brush over his prostate. "Right there, Daddy...sweet spot...feels so damn good!"

"That's it Babe...cum for me...not gonna last..." Randy bit his bottom lip trying to keep his focus, but quickly losing control. "Oh god baby!" He cried out as he came. He took a hand from John's shoulder to play with John's balls as he fisted himself. He stayed buried deep to give John that full feeling as he helped him reach his own climax. John stroked himself a few more times before getting his own release. He smiled, his chest heaving as he took his clean hand to touch Randy's face. "  
You were great, Ran. So hot for me."

"Yeah babe...you get me hot." Randy commented as he moved to release the pressure on John's legs & slide back slightly on the bed pulling his now spent cock from his body. He ran a hand over his head as if lost in thought about something, but just could not seem to form a coherent thought that he could voice out loud.  
"Something wrong, Ran?" John asked as he watched Randy, trying to catch his breath.  
"Wh-No...I needed that John...Thanks." Randy moved from the bed & moved to grab the lube where he dropped it & made sure it was closed.

"My pleasure, Daddy." John stood from the bed on wobbly legs. "Well, guess I should go shower and get ready for bed."  
"Go ahead babe...I'll clean up after you." as John headed for the bathroom Randy soon got lost in his thoughts again. He was still trying to piece the whole night together & make some sort of sense of what he felt & was feeling. It was late, maybe too late for him to really think clearly at all.

John for once tried to hurry as he showered off, knowing Randy was as exhausted as he was. He wrapped himself in a towel before walking back to where his boyfriend was waiting. "All done, Ran. I think I'll slip on a pair of..." He paused. "Oh, shit! I left my briefs in the Shield's bathroom!"  
Randy looked over with a shake of his head. "Not like you don't have plenty of them." Randy tried to joke even if sounding a little dry as he headed for the bathroom.

John huffed with indignation at Randy's comment. "It's embarrassing, Ran! They were...dirty. I guess I'll play commando from now on."  
"And they helped make them that way." Randy told John from the door way. He then looked back at him. "I been trying to get you to try that for how long?!...now because of an oversight you will do it for them? You trying to ask for trouble?"

John bit his lip as he eyed Randy. "About that, Big Daddy...what if things ever went...farther? Like they did with Cody?"  
Randy eyes narrowed into slits. "We are not getting into this now John." He fought not to raise his voice as he spoke before turning into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. At first Randy was going to just quickly clean up, but instead opted for a longer shower. John sighed as he went to slide on a pair of boxers and pull down the covers on their bed. He loved Randy more than anything in the world but had always had a healthy appetite for sex. They had tried adding more sex partners in the past such as Cody but they never seemed to work out. Thinking of the Shield boys playing with him sent shivers through his body but Randy would always come first.

Once Randy was done his shower he dried off before moving back to the bed area. He went to his bag pulling out a pair of black sweat pants pulling them on before going to the bed. The icy look hopefully told John the subject was closed. John climbed into his side of the bed after cutting the light. He looked silently at the ceiling, visions of being double penetrated in the ass by Seth and Dean while Roman's cock filled his mouth keeping him awake. "Randy." He said softly after a few minutes. "You know it's only sex, Daddy. They might be in me...but you're the only one I open up my heart to."

Randy gave a huff, the sound almost faintly of a displeased snort. "We are NOT going into this now...Night John." Randy shifted in the bed onto his side facing away from John.  
John scooted over to cuddle against Randy. "No goodnight kiss, Daddy?" Randy gave a low growl before turning over to kiss John's cheek before rolling back the other way.  
Now it was John's turn to huff as he scooted to his side of the bed, his round ass facing Randy's back. "Love you too. Orton."

"I love you too." Randy barely spoke in a hushed whisper, an out loud thought more to himself then for John to hear. He closed his eyes as a faint sigh passing his lips. John laid apart from Randy a few moments but the bed seemed so cold without him nearby. John turned and scooted back over, resting his head on Randy's back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John sighed in frustration as he watched Randy working out in the hotel gym the next day. He had tried multiple times to hint to his boyfriend about their talk the night before but Randy refused to acknowledge it. The subject was like a black cloud looming over them, snuffing out their normally carefree banter. John wiped the sweat from his face and walked over to Randy. "You can't ignore this forever, Ran. We have to talk." He spoke lowly.

"How many times must I say there is nothing to talk about." Randy told John taking a look around the gym to make sure no one was listening. "I don't see how it is a subject at all." He went to move past John to head for the elevator.

"Damn." John cursed to himself, following behind Randy. He hated it when the younger man just shut him out this way. Randy was waiting for the doors to open already hearing John chasing after him as they opened & he stepped on. "What was that shit?" John's own blue eyes were narrowed as he hissed after the door had closed. "You just fucking walk out on me just because I wanted to talk? We've been together too long for these games!"

"Pardon me for not wanting to air our business out in public!" Randy snapped. "And how many times do I need to say there is nothing to talk about?" Randy took a deep breath. "It was supposed to be a chance to live what I was not comfortable trying for you. Now you're talking about going & FUCKING THEM!" Randy stared at the door as if doing so they would reach their floor any faster.

John took a deep breath. "I know that, Ran. I can see your point. But you know I've always had a healthy appetite for sex. You know all the guys I used to fuck when we were just buddies. You used to bust my balls about it." The doors opened before Randy could form an answer & he took off down the hall towards their suite pulling out his room key as he went. John left the elevator hot on Randy's heels, his face flushed in anger.  
Randy opened the door knowing John was only a few paces behind him down the hallway. Randy waited till he closed the door to start. "Maybe...just MAYBE I thought I meant more than just another bed mate for you!" Randy went to look for something to change into from his work out. "That maybe when you claim to LOVE ME YOU WOULD CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"You are, Ran. I didn't just claim to love you, I do." John fought to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Don't you see that's all they would be. A good time? It's just sex, Baby, nothing more. It has nothing to do with love!"  
"That's not me though." Randy stated as he pulled out jeans & a light blue dress shirt before stripping from his tank top & shorts.  
"I know." John sighed. They had been through this type of conversation before. He hung his head as he sat down, kicking off his shoes. "I need a shower." He mumbled, smelling the sweat soaking him.

"I'm getting some air after I get dressed." Randy really didn't care if he smelled of not, he just needed some time way from John. He tossed the dirty clothing in a pile near his one bag.  
John stood up to grab Randy by the arm. "No, don't go out like this, Babe. You'll go get drunk off your ass and do something crazy."  
"What you care...seems my opinion don't matter in your book." He yanked his arm from John grasp as he went for his jeans.

"It does...I do care." John pleaded as he watched Randy. "I thought it would be fun for us. Spice up our sex lives. You could join in if you want. Please don't be pissed, Ran."  
"I don't want to JOIN IN!" Randy turned with fire in his eyes as he grabbed his shirt. "You just don't fucking get it John! I TIRED BEFORE!" He stuffed his arms in the shirt slipping it on as he turned his back not even wanting to look at him anymore.

"I know Cody was a mistake, Babe." John said, trying to calm the younger man down. "We chose the wrong guy. He was too needy. These Shield boys are different. They don't want anything from us other than fun. I told them I love you."  
"Just drop it John! I don't want to hear it again." He moved over putting his shoes on & looked for his wallet.  
John watched Randy grab his shoes and wallet. He reached to grab for his boyfriend a second time. "Don't go, Ran. I know you'll just get drunk. This was our day to spend together."

"Seems like your mind is on other things...or shall I say other people than me." Randy pulled his arm from John again, if John saw the look to Randy's eyes it was of pain. Randy would fight to give John the world, why could he not see the importance of this to him? He headed out the door letting it slam behind him as he headed for the elevator.  
John sat down on a chair in the quiet room, the reality of what he could be throwing away for a little fun washing over him. A part of him wanted to chase Randy down but he knew the younger man wanted his space.

Randy didn't get far, just the hotel bar. He moved to an empty table his head down. A waitress came up to the table. "What a get for you?"  
"JD double...quite a few."  
"Bar tab or room."  
Randy handed her the room key. "Room tab."  
"Right away sir." She walked away returning with Randy's room key & the first three shots placing them in front of him. He shot the first two almost as if they were water. He actually waited a while before shooting the third. It was a few minutes before the waitress came over to check on him. He ordered a beer with the next string of shooters.

While Randy waited for his next round Roman came walking in. He left Dean & Seth in the suite when Dean claimed they were going to have a 'training' session. He just needed a breather from the two of them so he went for a walk that led him to the bar for a beer. Before he could grab a seat he spotted Randy hunched at one of the tables, but no sign of John. He headed over toward him & stopped in front of the table. "Mind some company?"

Randy lifted his eyes towards the source of the voice praying his was wrong, and then lowered it back down seeing he was right. Last thing he needed. "I won't be much company."  
"That's fine...looks like you could use a shoulder."  
"Whatever." Randy kicked the chair out a little for Roman to grab. The younger man took it & sat down.  
"So what's up?"

"Nothing." Randy commented as the waitress returned setting the two shots & beer down. Roman raised a brow looking.  
"All that over nothing...right."  
"Maybe it's nothing I want to share with you." Randy faintly bit back as he downed the first shot & a good draw of the beer.  
"Man if you sour over last night?"

"Not JUST last night!" Randy lifted his head with a venomous glare as the larger guy.  
"It was all in fun?"  
"Yeah...so the claim? How far would it have gone?" Randy wondered.  
"No more than it did for a first time. I will admit it was a bit farther then I planned, but seemed all had fun. Didn't you too in the end?"

"This isn't about me."  
"What didn't John have fun?" Roman honestly wondered. "Regrets?"  
"Yes...and no."  
"Than?"  
"Forget it!" Randy downed his next round. Roman faintly shook his head.

He saw the waitress approach them. "How many he do so far?"  
"5 shots, just the one beer."  
"OK...2 beers to go."  
"Hey now!" Randy spoke up.  
"I think we need to talk & I don't think you want it down here." Roman suggested.

"Why does everyone think I want to fucking talk!"  
Roman sighed with a shake of his head. "Just come on..."  
Randy slowly stood up unsure why he was listening to this guy. If anything he wanted to deck him...him & his two buddies. Roman got the beers & escorted Randy out the bar & towards the elevator. He just had to hope the boys had moved the training to the bedroom area.

Reaching the suite he opened the door before entering seeing the main area empty. "Take a load off Randy." Randy shot a cautious eye moving to one of the chairs to sit. Roman sat the bottles down looking at the older man.  
"OK so John enjoyed & not regretting...but whatever is going in is making you angry. Come on man talk to me."  
"There is nothing to talk abou..."

"Come on harder...put some muscle behind it." Came Dean's voice from the bedroom, Roman just took a deep breath.  
"Just ignore them."  
A faint sound was heard from the same rough direction. "Oh yeah." Dean cried out. "That the spot."  
"You sick bastard." Seth could be heard saying in an almost affectionate tone. "You like taking it as much as giving it don't you?" Another sound could be heard like the first, the sound of something striking bare flesh.  
"OH YEAH!" Dean cried out from the other room.

Randy faintly shifted in the chair he was in. A movement not lost of the larger man. "As I said relax Randy. Just us friends here."  
"Ho-how can I relax with that?"  
"You learn to tune it out..." He gave a cool smirk. "Unless you don't want to." Another crack and bliss filled cry from Dean caused a pant from Randy. "That's it isn't it? A part of you doesn't want to tune out that sound...does it?"

"You're nuts...picturing things." Randy tried to protest.  
"Am I now? Really?" Roman stood up. "Then come with me."  
"Where?" Randy asked but already had a clue.  
"To go watch..."  
"Why I'm sure they are busy."

"I am sure they won't mind...come on." Randy slowly stood up unsure why he was humoring the man if not men that held the brunt of his rage.  
"Come on get the thighs good buddy boy." Dean cried out again as Roman was heading for the bedroom. When they entered Dean could be seen strapped to the bed naked on his back, several red marks already visible on his chest and thighs. Nipple clamps adorned his chest with a chain attached. Seth was also naked, looking up from his task, riding crop in hand as Roman and Randy entered.  
His eyes widened in surprise seeing Randy. "Hi, Sir. Randy."

"Um...ah...Hi..." Randy asked in slight shock his eyes for some reason drawn to Dean on the bed.  
"Don't mind us boys...just observing." Roman told them.  
"Wh-what happened to a walk Sir." Dean groaned. The sound for some reason wanted to send fire through Randy's veins.  
"I did & came across a guest, as Seth already pointed out."  
"More the merrier...right buddy boy?" Dean pulled against some of the ropes holding him down. Randy gulped faintly at the sight.

"Sure." Seth took a hand to pull his sweat dampened hair back off his face. "Just showing Dean here the other side of the fence. He's giving me some tips." He took the crop and aimed for Dean's right thigh, rearing back to strike him.  
As the leather cracked flesh leaving red marks in his wake Dean cried out, but in a heated cry wishing more. His cock was hard & on display. Randy didn't know if he should turn away or not, feeling the heat rising in his own body. Roman pursed his lips as he walked behind Randy. "Relax Randy...don't fight it."  
"Wh-what you talking about?" He tried to shift his eyes.

"You like what you see don't you?" Roman whispered near his ear. "You like standing by & watching...it doesn't even need to be your boy does it?"  
"No..." Randy husked out. Seth smirked to himself as he watched Roman almost whispering to Randy in a low, seductive tone. He walked forward to grasp Dean's hard member in his hand.  
"You're so damn hard you're about to explode." He gave the cock a light slap. "Want some more, Dean?"

"YES!" Dean cried out as he panted, his back arching from the bed. "Let me feel it sting!" Randy chest felt it was heaving, he jumped feeling Roman's hands on his shoulder.  
"Nothing to be ashamed of Randy." Roman ran his tongue along his teeth as he traced his hands down Randy's tense arms. "You just open yourself up and all of us can have so much fun." Randy gulped wanting to shake his head, wanting to look away, but he just could not bring himself to as he was already feeling the uncomfortable tension in his jeans.

Seth gave Dean an almost predatory smile. "Gladly, Buddy. Just say Red if it gets to be too much." He laid into the bound man with vigor, placing some hard hits to his left thigh, coming dangerously close to the engorged cock. He could not resist trying to heat Randy more. "How am I doing, Sir?" Seth asked Roman as he worked. "Think John will enjoy the new techniques I'm learning?"  
Dean moaned at the impacts, his eyes wanting to roll back in his head from the endorphin flooding his body. Mentally part of him wanted to laugh as Seth reminding him of the rules. "Maybe not so much power...but he may." Roman told the smaller man. He slid a hand from Randy's arm to his waist. "What do you think Randy? Think your boy John would like to feel the sting Seth can provide as well?" He smirked feeling Randy shiver under his touch.

"I-I do-don't know." Randy could barely think straight.  
"How about you Randy...still saying you're not enjoying this?" Roman's hand dipped faintly over the front of Randy's jeans feeling as they were already straining.  
"Please stop." Randy shuttered. Roman stopped his movement, maybe even pulled his hand back to Randy's waist.  
"Just admit you are turned on watching the two of them...that you were turned on beyond belief last night when it was your own boy in the ropes." The whole time Roman spoke Seth still worked on Dean. Every heated cry caused Randy's cock to twitch till a strangled moan left his own lips. "It is just physical Randy...relax...none of us will think anything less of you."

Seth worked, feeding off the lust filled cries of pleasure that Dean was providing him. The two tone haired man's own cock was now standing erect as a sign of his own excitement.  
"COME ON HIT IT!" Dean yelled. Randy's legs wanted to buckle & maybe would have if not for Roman holding him. Roman could feel Randy's chest heaving.  
"Let go...why fight against us & yourself?" He whispered be Randy's ear. "It is a hot sight...even I'll admit that." He moved his over hand to rest on Randy's chest feeling his heart thumping. "You want to blow almost as much as Dean there does...don't you?" Randy tried to shake his head no, not trusting his voice till Roman moved the hand on his chest to his jaw stilling it. "I want to hear you say it."

"I...ca-can't." Randy barely managed to force out of his mouth.  
"Why? Why can't you just open up & admit it?"  
"It's wr-wrong."  
"Why is it wrong to take pleasure in others joy? Looks at him Randy...remember the same look to John? Why is it wrong to want to feel that joy in your own way?"

Randy sighed panting as his head slumped back against Roman's chest. "OK...OK...yes!"  
"Yes what?"  
"Ye-yes it's making me hot." Randy closed his eyes feeling like dirt as the confession left his lips. Seth was a little unsure by Dean's request but figured what the hell his buddy wanted it. He snapped the crop so it struck Dean's straining cock, not believing the guy actually wanted that done to him.

Dean felt in near bliss as the red hot pain radiated through his cock. "OH GOD!" He cried followed by a moan his chest heaving as he bucked from the bed.  
"Ready to just let go finally?" Roman whispered as the hand by Randy's waist tried to move lower again.  
"Ye-yes...bu-but not on that...Pl-please." Randy husked out with shaky breath.

"OK for now...We want to see what you are packing one of these days." Roman moved his hand back up.  
Seth wrapped a fist around Dean's warm cock, jerking it hard and fast. "Time to cum for us, Buddy. We have to work tomorrow. Don't want to damage you too much."  
Dean cried out debating getting Seth back for 'copping out', but he just couldn't hold off long from the direct stimulation before he finally came. "OH YEAH BABY!" Roman held Randy up feeling the older man shutter.

"Sure you want nothing?" Randy nodded. "OK...back to the other room while we let them clean up."  
Randy tried to stand on his own pulling from Roman his head down. "I...I think I need to really get back to my room. I am sure Jo...John is worried about me."  
Roman moved his hands when he felt Randy pull away. "Of course man...as I told John...our door is always open." Randy nodded before leaving the room, the next sound was the suite door opening & then closing.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Meanwhile John sat in the same chair he had been in when Randy left. Being alone had given him ample time to think and worry. Tears burned in his blue eyes as he realized all he had put Randy through. He loved the younger man more than anyone his entire life and did not want to destroy the connection they shared. Randy got back to their suite swiping the key to the room. He walked in not sure where John was. He knew he had to talk to him. He felt so low over what he had done.

John looked up silently when he heard the door open, tears seen pooling in the corners of his blue eyes. He fully expected Randy to gather his things to leave or give him the cold shoulder again. Randy spotted John in one of the chairs of the sitting area. "Hey babe?" His tone sort of low & unsure. "We...we need to talk. I know you tr...tried earlier." He slowly walked over towards John sitting on the couch.

John looked at Randy, taken back by his tone. "Yeah we do. I love you, Randy. About so much. I'm sorry I hurt you, Daddy. I never meant to." His own voice sounded low and almost scared. "No one has ever loved me the way you do. I'll never mention The Shield again. Just p-please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave Johnny...I...I over reacted. Because of my own fears I guess, I...I had a change of heart on the matter." Randy lifted his head some to look at John.  
John was taken back but a little skeptical by Randy's reply. "Why? What changed it?" He feared Randy was drunk but afraid to call him on it. Randy gave a shaky breath, he was scared to come clean with John, but he never tried to lie to him before.

"I-I ran into Roman while I was out...we...um we had a talk." He took a deep breath lowering his head to run his hand over his jaw.  
"Really? Damn." John breathed a sigh of relief. He was so grateful the level headed Samoan had been able to change Randy's mind. "Well, I'm glad, Babe but I still don't want to force you into anything. I do anything that makes you uncomfortable you tell me. Okay?"  
"Maybe I...I need to get pushed a little myself Babe..." He went to open his mouth again but then closed it.

John was completely lost at what Randy meant but decided to go with it. "Okay, Baby. I just want you happy too. I've been so worried I never even showered yet. I haven't moved off this chair." He rubbed his eyes. "I've been an inconsiderate jerk that needs his ass spanked good and hard."  
"Th-that I may be willing to do..." Randy gulped. "Babe...um..." He looked back up at John. "I...I ended up back in their room. No-nothing actually happened...well directly anyways." Randy lowered his head rubbing the back of his neck. "Fuck." he mumbled under his breath trying to think.

"So what exactly happened then?" John asked, curious at Randy's discomfort. "I'm not going to be pissed, Ran." Randy slowly began to fill John in about everything that had taken place from the time Roman approached him in the bar up to him leaving their suite. At times he couldn't help shifting in his seat partly from worry, but also his mind getting him worked up again.

John almost wanted to laugh at Randy's guilt but just leaned over to kiss his cheek instead. "It's fine, Baby. You're over thinking this and making it too complicated. We are two healthy, sexual guys in love. We're attracted to the Shield guys and what they can offer us. So we go have our fun, no strings attached. We'll still have each other at the end of the day. It's physical, Babe. Just sex, nothing more."

"Yo-you don't think I'm sick that I get so worked up on watching?" Randy raised a brow. "I-I don't get that way from the videos."  
"Randy, you're a guy with a healthy libido. So you thought a naked guy tied up and moaning in pleasure was hot? Big deal. So would the rest of the gay and bi male population." John assured Randy.  
"OK OK Babe...um...how about we both grab a shower." He tried to smirk. "I can try to give you your spanking...and you can help me with my issue?" Randy gave a faint wiggle of his brows.

Now it was John's turn to smile. "Sounds good, Big Daddy. Spank your naughty Baby."  
"Yeah Babe...give the big ass of yours a few good hard swats..." Randy gave a faint groan. "Then maybe hit it in a different way." He smirked running his hand over the front of his jeans.  
John swallowed hard as he stood up, stretching. "I love that devilish smirk of yours, Big Daddy. God, I can't resist a bad boy."

"I guess that explains a lot." Randy joked as he stood up. "Come on babe Big Daddy need turn burn off some frustration." He licked his lips heading for the bathroom. John followed Randy to the bathroom, loving it when his boyfriend was so hot for him like this. Randy went to turn the water on before working on unbuttoning his shirt. "Glad we worked this out babe...I was just being pig headed."

"It's okay, Ran. You love me...I'm flattered." John assured him as he pulled his tank top over his head and then bent to work on his shoes and socks. Randy allowed his eyes to roam over John's body as he bent over as he finished with his shirt then began working on his jean kicking his shoes off. John dropped his gym shorts and boxers, stepping out of them. His ass and thighs showed the fading signs of the belt Dean had taken to him the night before.

Randy bit his lip unsure to feel bad for John, or turned on. "Damn babe." He almost husked out momentarily forgetting about his jeans as they rested open on his hips, his hard cock peeking from inside.  
"What?" John turned to face Randy to see what he was talking about, of course seeing his love's current state. "Fuck, Daddy. You weren't kidding they got you hot." He breathed.  
"Nah babe I wasn't kidding." Randy lowered his head slightly. "But...I was commenting of how red your ass is babe...do-does it still hurt at all?"

Now it was John's turn to lower his eyes a little. "Some...but I loved it...I love it...the pain...I guess I'm more of a masochist than I thought. Damn, I came so fucking hard from having my dick slapped."  
"And you want me to spank your ass even though it is still tender?" Randy wondered.  
"Fuck yeah, spank me, Daddy. Release your frustration." John's blue eyes darkened with arousal. The sweet looking CeNation leader had more in common with the crazy Dean than most would imagine. "Don't go easy on me."  
"Damn baby." Randy husked out. "You are a little masochist aren't you." He licked his lips as his cock twitched. He pushed his jeans down as his eyes stayed trained on John. "Just don't you forget about me Babe...bend over & grab the sink...the shower can wait."

"How can I forget about you, Daddy?" John replied as he moved to face the sink, bending over to grab it.  
Randy wiped a hand over his mouth & jaw. "Fuck that's hot looking." He then ran his hand lightly over the already tinted flesh. "Fuck babe."  
"Thanks, Daddy. I'm glad you still think I'm hot after all these years." John smiled broadly. They had been an established couple since 2009.  
"How can I not babe?" Randy almost whispered before he pulled his hand away only so bring it back across the full round flesh harshly.

John cried out in pleasure from Randy's firm hand, panting. "I thought it might get old seeing me naked all these years. I'm glad it hasn't, Daddy."  
"How hard you work babe I doubt it will ever get old." Randy gave John another hard slap, remembering how much John seemed to take the night before, these were harder than hits he had given John in the past.  
"Yeah! Fuck just like that, Big Daddy!" John screamed out, loving the pain on his burning ass. "Wear your Baby's ass out!"

Randy gave a deep moan hearing John. "That it Baby." Randy gave it a third hit. "Gonna love tearing into that ass. Get me so hot babe.  
"Yes! Yes! Fuck Yes!" John was sounding like his coworker Daniel Bryan as he grew more heated, his cock growing hard. "Fuck me hard and no prepping, Daddy!"  
"Need something to slick you babe..." Randy told John. He leaned over him letting John feel his hard cock pressing against John's ass as he reached for his grooming bag on the back of the counter.

John ground his round ass against Randy's hard cock, moaning like some would say a horny slut. "Push it in, Daddy! So big...fuck me!" He almost whined.  
"One second babe." Randy moaned out as he managed to pull out a travel thing of lotion. He pulled back enough to pour some down between John's cheeks. Randy tossed the open bottle onto the sink itself before running the head of his cock between the now slick cheeks. "Hot babe." He pushed in hard & deep before fully thinking it over.

"Oh, damn, Ran!" John's eyes scrunched closed from the stretch of the fast entry. He pounded a fist on the sink in utter bliss. "Yeah, wreck this hot ass good!" Randy moaned hearing John's own cries of bliss. He was so heated he just gave John what he was asking for. A fast, hard, rough pounding that practically rattled the older man again the sink as he took a hold of John's shoulders to rock him hard back against him. His moans were deep, that rumbled from inside his chest.

John could no longer speak as he groaned with each hard thrust of the Viper's hips. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as they mated in a familiar dance to them both, getting lost in each other's pleasure. Randy leaned over John's back panting as his lips grazed between John's shoulder blades. His fingers gripping more into John's shoulder. "Fuck babe." He mumbled. "So hot so good...Oooo fuck."  
John's body trembled at Randy's touch, every inch of him claimed by the man he loved. "So fucking big...and all mine..."

"Yes...god baby...yes & you about to get it all." Randy moaned out feeling he was only moments away from reaching his end. He moved a hand from John's shoulder to take a hold of John's cock to jerk it with his thrusts.  
John's head was thrown back in bliss from the direct stimulation to his aching cock. "Fill me up, Daddy! Going to cum with you." He panted.

"Oh yeah, Fuck Babe..." Randy cried out drilling his cock deep joining their bodies flush as he filled John with his seed. He stayed joined & flush as he continued to pump John's cock. John gave a gasp as he shuddered, his cock releasing all over Randy's fist as his orgasm hit him hard. He then slumped back against his taller lover, panting for breath.

Randy released John's shoulder to wrap his arm around John's body to faintly support him. "fuck babe." He panted in John's ear. "That was..." He chest was heaving trying to get his breath, his mind in a whirlwind.  
"Amazing." John finished for him, trying to gather his wits. "Damn, Baby, you need to go watch the Shield boys play more often. That was intense. That spanking...fuck."

"I prefer it with you there though Babe." Randy's head rested on John's shoulder. "Just...felt..." He sighed "I don't know...dirtier without you there." He laughed. Speaking of dirty, how about that shower now. Just hope the water isn't like ice."  
"Sure." John gave a weak laugh as he stood straight to head for the shower. "But you know you never have to feel dirty, Daddy. I know who your heart belongs to and that you don't give it easily."  
"Thanks Babe." Randy gave John's ass a playful swat before following him in for a long overdue shower.

**(A/N: Not sure when the next updates will be. Waldron's system sadly broke & we have no clue when she will get a new one. If anyone has been trying to get in contact with her she is sorry.) **


End file.
